V I O L E N T O M E T R O (O N E - S H O T S)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: La Violencia también se mide y las consecuencias son perjudiciales. Disfruta de pequeñas historias Shadamy, Sonadow, Sontails, Manourge, Fleetexe, Fleetourge, Zonourge, Blazamy, Blazouge, Sallamy, Shadikal, Mephilver, Sonourge, Sonamy, Rougaze, Fionally, Jetonic, Sonourge, Whispamy, Rougamy, Sonilver, Manna, Shadinite, Mephamy, etc.
1. Día 1: Bromas Pesadas

**~ Sontails ~**

El trabajo de un ayudante es ser el soporte del héroe para tails era un trabajo al que le dedicaba tiempo y esfuerzo pero todo con tal de ayudar a su mejor amigo quien era el gran héroe de Mobius, por eso siempre era su fiel ayudante en las misiones y aunque no era bien reconocido era feliz con estar al lado del azulado, a quien amaba mucho y no solo como un amigo.

La verdad era que lo amaba como algo más, pero nunca se atrevería a decírselo o por lo menos no por el momento. Por ahora se encargaría de ser su mano derecha y ser su fiel ayudante. Ahora se encuentra regresando de una misión en la base de Eggman, quien amenazaba con destruir metrópolis para robotizarlos a todos y hacer su propio ejército lo ayuden a construir su propia ciudad al que querían nombrar "Eggmanland", si suena ridículo pero que esperaban de un científico loco. Pero por suerte el Equipo Sonic llego al rescate y acabo con los planos del panzón.

Otro día, otro trabajo bien hecho.

—Otra misión cumplida Colas — Hablo el azulado revolvió el cabello del zorrito.

—Muchas gracias Sonic, la verdad es que fue un trabajo muy difícil para el equipo pero al final logramos — dijo con un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas.

—Ya lo creo, pero nada que Sonic no pueda resolver — hablo Amy Rose quien de inmediato abrazaba a Sonic del cuello asfixiándolo, esto molesto al zorro pero tardaría pasarlo por alto.

Le asustaba como se ponía la rosada cuando la interrumpían en su momento con Sonic.

—Ya basta de cursilerías, veamos como salimos en las noticias — dijo el equidna mientras prendía la TV.

_"Ahora pasemos a grandes noticas, hoy el Sonic el erizo y su equipo volvieron a hacerlo, derrotaron al alcalde villano del mundo Eggman quien planeaba destruir metrópolis y convertir a todos en un ejército de robot para hacer su" Eggmanland "—se ríe— hasta El nombre suena ridículo. Todo el equipo dio lo mejor de sí, Amy con su glorioso martillo "._

—Mi Piko Piko Hammer siempre estamos dispuestos a todo — sonrió vanidosa la rosada mientras sacaba su martillo.

_"El increíble Knuckles y su super fuerza"_

—Estos amigos son para encantar a las damas —Dijo mientras besaba sus músculos.

_"Y La velocidad y valentía de nuestro héroe Sonic the hedgehog, quien no deja de ser un majestuoso héroe que nos salva a todos con su heroísmo y encanto — suspiro enamorada la presentadora"._

—Oye bruja, él es mío— se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros la rosada.

—Es solo una pantalla Amy — dijo el zorro con una media sonrisa por la extrañeza de su amiga.

_"Todo el equipo estuvo bien, aunque ese zorro que siempre acompañó a Sonic. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir del solo que siga esforzándose"._

_AdecuadamenteEsforzándose? -_ tuvieron el zorro mientras intentaba procesar sus palabras.

_"Digo, hizo un buen trabajo pero podría hacerlo mejor, si lo hiciera talvez dejaría de estar en la sombra de todo el mundo"._

\- ¿Q-Que? —Tartamudeo confundido pero a la vez dolido, escuchar que solo era una sombra era algo doloroso.

No le hagas caso colas — apago la tv — tu eres una fuente importante para el equipo.

—Claro que sí, sin ti nunca lo hubiéramos derrotado —Hablo la rosada poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Chicos, muchas grac ...

—Pero tienen razón, te falta esforzarte más — hablo el equidna.

—Nudos ...

\- ¿What? Solo digo que si no fuera tan inútil seriamente reconocido — hablo sin medir palabra, la palabra "inútil" era algo que no quería escuchar.

No te ofendas colas, eres alguien bueno para el equipo, pero sin tus aparatos eres nada, ahora era turno de la rosada sentir mal.

Ahora, ¿Qué podría ser peor?

—Tienes razón Tails, eres buen inventor, ingeniero y uno muy inteligente pero eso no nos sirve de mucho. Talvez nos fuiste un poco de ayuda, pero lo único que hiciste fue volar tu avioncito — hablo el cobalto sin pisca de misericordia y eso le dolía más al zorrito, no solo porque herían su orgullo sino porque esas palabras pertenecen a quien más amaba.

—Ay Sonic, no hay mares tan crueles —Rio la Rosada — aunque no hay colas fuera de tan pequeño como un niño de primaria talvez lo tomarían en cuenta.

No solo es pequeño, es escuálido y debilucho. Le puedo ganar a las vencidas usando solo el 1% de mi fuerza, ya que es tan delicado como hoja de papel — Río a Carcajada el Equidna.

—C-Chicos por favor basta — temblor al hablar, esas palabras le dolían.

—Tails, No eres inútil solo eres alguien con muchos defectos que a veces pareces un caso perdido —Rio fuerte el azulado— Creo que ser un nerd súper inteligente no sirve para el equipo, Creo que podríamos reemplazarte por alguien más "útil" y siguió rándose fuerte.

—¡BASTA! ¡PORFAVOR, SUS PALABRAS ME LASTIMAN! —Comenzó un sollozar frente a quienes eran sus amigos, se destruyeron por haber escuchado todas esas palabras hirientes.

No le importaba que los demás le dijeran inútil, pero si eran sus amigos le dolía mucho y más cuando la persona que más amaba le lastimaba con sus palabras, sabía que era bajito, débil y escuálido por eso se esforzaba por ser alguien útil pero al parecer nadie parecía aquel esfuerzo. De repente se sienten unos brazos alrededor de sí mismo, esa calidez ya lo conocía era de su amor platónico, su adorado amigo azulado.

—Lo siento tails, solo fuimos unas bromas no creíamos que te lastimaran — sonrió falsamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Lo sentimos mucho no queríamos herirte de esa forma — hablo la rosada bajando las orejas de la pena.

—Yo también lo siento, mis bromas fueron muy lejos —se sobo la cabeza el equidna mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Por favor perdónanos, nunca haríamos algo para lastimarte — seco sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos — nosotros creemos que eres alguien especial, eres una base importante para el equipo.

No sabía cómo sentirse, seguía dolido por ellos _"Bromas Hirientes"_ pero no podía simplemente hacer de la vista gorda y no perdonar a sus amigos quienes se disculpaban de forma sincera. Talvez debería dejarlo pasar, sus amigos solo le habían hecho una broma y su amado mejor amigo le había dicho que era especial e importante, así que si él creía eso lo que dijesen los demás no importa.

—Los perdono chicos — dijo no muy convencidos — ahora tengo que irme al más alto, tengo que ajustar unos ajustes al tornado — sonrió levemente.

—Gracias amigo, no volveremos a hacer bromas como esas — besa su frente cosa que puso roja toda la cara del zorrito mientras que la rosada gruñía de envidia.

—B-Bueno, yo me voy — comenzó a caminar hacia su altura, pero aún con el corazón dolido por las palabras hirientes.

O eso creía, porque al momento de darles la espalda a sus supuestos amigos, ellos cambian la expresión de sus caras a una de disgusto, esos amigos a quienes siempre dedican fidelidad y amor eran más que unos falsos pero el chico nunca se daría cuenta por más evidente que fuera.

—Yo quería ese beso —susurro enojada la rosada antes de marcharse furiosa.

—Aunque lo que dije no era del todo falso, él puede ser alguien inútil además de sentimental — hablo bajo el equidna sin que lo escuche el zorrito antes de marcharse.

—Talvez no tan inútil — sonrió perverso mordiéndose el labio inferior mientas tuvo problemas al entrar en un zorro más alto, millas de pensamientos sucios pasaron por su mente al ver el cuerpo de ese pequeño zorrito.

Ahora ya le había encontrado una utilidad al pobre chico.

**Dia 1: "Bromas Hirientes" [X]**

**Continuará ...**


	2. Día 2: Chantaje

**~ ScourZonic ~**

Lleva mucho tiempo soportado, ya no lo aguantaba más los tratos de ese policía, desde que fue capturado él se las ha encargado de hacer su instancia miserable, humillaciones, malos tratos, torturas y entre otras cosas. Lo peor es lo que sabía y no haría nada al respecto, el poder se le vino a la cabeza y comenzó a usarlo para alguien, él, quien era el conocido como el rey de Moebius que por los malos tratos termino en prisión y pasando los peores de los infiernos. Tenía que aguantar todo las torturas porque era lo que su abogado y mejor amigo, Miles, le había aconsejado, si tenía buena conducta le dejarían libre por unos meses pero si la cagaba se quedaría en el hoy. Por eso tenía que aguantarlo pero el policía en cuanto lo supo tenía aumentar más las humillaciones y torturas,Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado, aproximadamente 6 meses y le faltan 2 para salir, durante todo ese tiempo tuve que soportar las humillaciones torturas y malos tratos que paso por culpa del Canciller de la prisión. Paso de ser el Rey del anti Moebius a ser el blanco de burlas de los guardias y sus compañeros de prisión, sonará tonto pensar que el canciller tenía algo contra él y que los había manipulado u ordenado que lo molestaran, pero lo había confirmado cuando uno de sus compañeros reclusos se lo dijo, al parecer el Canciller, un respectado comandante con muchos honorarios les había ordenado hacer de su estadía un infierno, así que no era de todo una tontería, el Canciller si tenía algo en contra de él.

Estaba pasando por uno de los peores infiernos gracias a ese corrupto, pero no podía tomar represalias en contra por qué eso alargaría su condena, solo tenía que aguantar todo las torturas porque era lo que su abogado, y mejor amigo, Miles le había aconsejado, por buena conducta podrían sacarlo antes de ese basurero, así que tenía que aguantar y no perder las pocas oportunidades de libertad, pero para todo siempre hay un límite, y el canciller traspaso ese límite.

—Buenas tardes reclusos, espero que estén disfrutando de su almuerzo hoy—hablo el canciller Zonic sonriendo con malicia mientras sus compañeros, o más bien "esclavos" cerraban las puertas o cualquier otra salida que estuviera disponible.

Esto no le gustaba al verdoso, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Saben, hoy desperté con muchas ganas de hacer una actividad en la que todos ustedes puedan participar—bajo por las escaleras y les hizo una señal a unos reclusos para que pusieran las mesas contra la pared y dejar despejado el área.

Todos los presos se pusieron en círculo dejando un gran espacio como para ver un gran espectáculo, parecía que todo está planificado, podía verse a los reclusos sonriendo maliciosamente, hasta algunos estaban apostando y susurrando, como si supieran de dicha actividad.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—hablo el verdoso mientras se ponía al lado de sus compañeros reclusos, estos no decían nada pero se notaba que lo miraban con sonrisas maliciosas.

—Vaya, Vaya, parece que todos están ansiosos por la actividad ¿no?—sonrió sádicamente mientras sacaba un látigo—Verán, alguien hizo algo muy malo así que tendrá que abstenerse a las consecuencias.

Vio la mirada del cobalto dirigirse hacia él y trago grueso, sabía que su presentimiento lo alarmaba de esto, intento retroceder fue empujado hacia adelante cayendo de rodillas frente al cobalto. Este solo se agacho y tomo suavemente su mentón, a decir verdad se sonrojo por aquel gesto pero luego sentido dolor al sentir como su cara era estampada fuertemente contra el piso.

— ¿Te gusta esto gusano?—lo agarro de la cabeza haciendo que lo mirada, había perdido un diente y su nariz está sangrando por el golpe, no entendía porque le pasaban estas cosas.

— ¿Q-Que fue lo que hice?—hablo adolorido mientras intentaba divisarlo con la vista.

— ¿Qué hiciste? Buena pregunta, te tocaba hacer los trabajos de lavandería y faltaste, te advertimos que sino trabajabas tendrías graves consecuencias y aquí las tienes—hablo con malicia mientras que el verdoso no se podría creer lo que escuchaba, solo por una tontería lo estaban castigando, debían de estar jodiendolo ¿no?

— ¿Solo por eso? Esto es una mierd—no pudo terminar porque fue estampado nuevamente contra el suelo, esta vez el canciller había puesto su bota contra su cabeza pisándola fuerte, como su bota tenia tacón parecía como si intentara perforar su cráneo.

—Cuidado con esa boca rata inmunda o no dudare en quitarte todos los dientes _"Scourgey"—_hablo con el horrible apodo que le daban, ya no aguantaba más así que cuando este quito su bota, levanto su cara y le escupió sangre en la cara lo cual fue un grave error porque fue estampado contra el suelo nuevamente.

—Mierda—susurro adolorido.

—Veo que te falta aprender algo de respeto ¡Guardias, agárrenlo!—fue sujetado por unos guardias, quienes le levantaron la cabeza para que mirara de frente al cobalto.

—Miren todos lo que suceden cuando se levantan contra la autoridad, MI autoridad—se desabrocho los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos y saco su miembro, el verdoso se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que se aproximaba—Recuerden que la autoridad se respeta—dijo esto abrió la boca del contrario y metió dentro su miembro de golpe para empezar a embestirlo.

Todos veían fascinados aquel acto erótico, algunos hasta empezaron a tocarse observando ese acto, el canciller está gimiendo de placer, complacido de ver a uno de sus presos más rebeldes dándole una mamada y siendo humillado por todo el mundo, el único que no lo disfrutaba era el verdoso quien sentía como se atragantaba con aquel pedazo de carne, ni siquiera podía morderlo porque el contario lo sacaba y metía muy rápido como si estuviera follando su propia boca.

— ¿Qué pasa perra? Te gusta mi polla—agarro fuerte su cabeza como si quiera reventarla y siguió embistiendo con más fuerza hasta correrse dentro, el verdoso no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, se estaba ahogando en la descarga del mayor que no tuvo más opción que tragárselo todo, hasta el cobalto no sacaba aun su miembro, quería que se tragara hasta la última gota que tenía.

Después, de un rato saco su miembro de su cabida bucal, empezó a toser y jadear con tal de recuperar alguien mientras los demás miraban complacidos aquella escena, más el canciller quien sonreía de lado a lado por verlo tan humillado, se arrepentía tanto de no haberle arrancado el miembro.

—Esto aún no termina zorra—dijo y los guardias procedieron a bajar los pantalones del verdoso y ponerlo en cuatro, con su trasero frente al canciller—prepárate maldita perra—agarro fuerte su látigo y empezó a azotarlo contra su trasero.

— ¡Para! ¡Duele demasiado! ¡Ah!—grito de dolor por aquellos golpes.

— ¡¿TE GUSTA ESTO ZORRA?!—rio en carcajadas mientras le seguía pegando fuerte el trasero con aquel látigo.

No sabía cuál era peor, el dolor o la humillación, siendo latigueado en su retaguardia mientras todos lo veían y se reían le dolía justo en el orgullo, pero lo peor estaba por venir. Dejo de sentir dolor y por un momento sintió algo de alivio, pensó que todo había acabado pero se equivocó, sintió como alzaban su trasero y antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió un inmenso dolor en su entrada, sentía que algo entraba y salía con fuerza, al voltear su cabeza diviso al cobalto detrás agarrando fuerte sus caderas e embistiéndolo sin piedad.

—¡P-PARA! AHHH ¡DEJAME IR! AHHHH—lloraba de dolor y suplicaba que parara, sentía como la sangre de su entrada recorría sus piernas. Pero poco le importaba al policía corrupto, solo quería verlo retorcerse y rogar por piedad debajo de él, le encantaba sodomizar a los rebeldes.

— ¿Por qué? Se nota que te gusta perra—le dio una fuerte nalgada mientras embestía cada vez más rápido.

El verdoso se sentía humillado, sentía su orgullo caer por los suelos, siendo violado en frente de todos, recibiendo burlas, insultos y apodos de prostituta mientras su cadera y culo eran destrozados por ese maldito canciller al que nunca espero que llegaría a este mundo.

—Demonios, siento que ya viene—hablo el canciller y eso le helo la sangre, no queria que llegara al clímax, no cuando estaba adentro.

—No, dentro de mí no—grito e intento alejarse pero el solo lo agarro más fuerte y aumento la velocidad de las embestidas a propósito, ahora si estaba jodido.

—No escaparas de tu destino maldita perra—dijo apretando sus nalgas con fuerza mientras embestía más rápido.

— ¡NO, PORFAVOR NO AHHH!—una gran descarga de energía paso por su columna y sintió algo caliente llenando todo su interior, eso solo significa que el desgraciado se había corrido dentro de él.

—Je, nada mal para una puta—Lo volteo poniéndolo frente a el— pero aun no acabamos —susurro sádicamente antes de volver a entrar en el para violarlo violentamente.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, pero había sido violado de distintas formas, en diversas posiciones y con distintas cosas que su cuerpo ya no podía más, el sádico canciller lo hizo su saco de boxeo, su juguete sexual personal y le hizo un montón de cosas que no podía describir. Su cuerpo ya no le sentía, su vista se nublaba poco a poco pero aun podía ver a su agresor mostrando una sonrisa de victoria de victoria y satisfacción.

—Gracias por la follada putita—salió de él y se abrocho los pantalones sin remordimiento o pena de lo que había hecho.

—Me lo pagaras caro…—Fue lo único que dijo antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.

Después de unos días inconscientes por fin despertó en un hospital, al parecer el daño fue mucho y tuvo que quedarse en cama unos cuantos días más. Mientras los días pasaban le habían dado la noticia que su sentencia se había acortado y saldría en una semana, al parecer el canciller lo sabía y todo lo que hizo fue darle su "despedida", pero durante todo ese tiempo el verdoso solo pensaba en miles de manera en que pudiera vengarse, en que pudiera humillar a ese oficial que lo había violado y torturado durante meses, porque de algo estaba seguro, no descansaría hasta vengarse.

*Un año después*

El oficial llego a su casa después de un duro día de trabajo, se sentía exhausto de tanto arrestar y castigar criminales, y ahora tenía que investigar los casos de asesinato de hombres y mujeres de maneras abominables, tenía una intuición de que se tratara de una pareja de asesinos, que sabían jugar muy bien sus cartas y engañan a sus víctimas, porque según algunos amigos de las víctimas, ellos habían estado saliendo con una persona pero nunca pudieron conocerlos, solo sabía que las victimas empezaron a salir con esas personas y después fueron encontradas asesinadas. Pero eso lo averiguaría después, lo único que quería era acostarse sobre su sofá y dormir, pero una vez que entro a su casa sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

Al despertar, se encontró atado en una cama desnudo y sedado con un tipo de droga que calentaba todo su cuerpo, no podía gritar porque tenía una pelota de plástico tapando su boca, miro alrededor para percatarse que no estaba en su habitación, intento buscar algo con que liberarse pero todo estaba oscuro lo único que alumbraba esa pequeña habitación era la ventana por donde los rayos de la luna reflejaban.

—Hola oficial—hablo alguien desde las sombras, asustado el cobalto intento divisar quien es pero el miedo se apodero de él cuándo el sujeto se acercó más a él y gracias a la luz que salía por la ventana pudieron mostrar quien era.

—Veo que me recuerda, espero que también recuerde lo que le dije oficial—acaricio sus piernas y enterró sus garras causándole dolor al cobalto, este solo reía con su nuevo diente de oro, noto que el cobalto quería hablar por lo que le quito la pelotita que tenía en la boca.

— Tose— ¡TU! ¡MALDITO! ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO!—grito con furia hacia él, pero eso solo ensancho su sonrisa.

— ¿Eso crees?—Lanzo una risilla, le daba gracia que ahora tenía al oficial corrupto a su merced, quien diría que su venganza llegaría pronto y esta vez disfrutaría cada momento,

— ¿De qué te ríes?—pregunto gritando mientras jalaba sus muñecas con tal de liberarse.

—Sabe oficial, usted me ayudó mucho debo agradecerle, me enseño que todo en esta vida se paga, usted me hizo pagar por lo que hice pero ahora me toca a mí—agarro el miembro del cobalto y lo apretó—Lo noto muy necesitado, creo que necesita que lo ayude ¿no?—lo apretó más fuerte causando un estremecimiento en el cobalto— ¿Qué paso? La pequeña puta quiere más—rio y apretó más fuerte.

Luego se puso encima de él y saco de una maleta que tenía bajo la cama un consolador de muy largo y ancho, y sin mínima piedad se lo introdujo todo al oficial mientras este comenzó a llorar y a patalear de dolor.

— ¿Le duele? Pues así me sentí yo cuando usted lo hizo pero descuide, no crea que soy tan malo como usted—rio y siguió embistiéndole con aquel objeto mientras se acercaba a su cuello comenzando a morder y chupar.

Con la otra mano el verdoso aprovechaba para masturbar al cobalto, este que al principio sentía dolor pronto sintió un inmenso placer que comenzó a gemir. Esto era lo que deseaba el verdoso, ver a su oficial corrupto convertido en puta pero aun no era suficiente, el cobalto estaba tan sucumbido por el placer que no sabía si era por la droga o por los tratos del verdoso que comenzó a gemir y a pedir que continuara, el verdoso se cansó de embestirlo con aquel juguete que lo saco y metió su propio miembro de golpe, el cobalto grito ya que sentía sus paredes desgarrarse por el tamaño de la carne de su ex recluso, este lo embestía sin piedad, sentía un inmenso dolor porque no lo habían preparado adecuadamente pero al poco tiempo empezó a mover sus propias caderas y a lanzar gemidos ahogados de placer, que no pasó desapercibido por el contrario.

— ¿Te gusta?—sonrió en burla, al fin lo estaba teniendo donde lo quería.

—S-Si…digo ¡No!, nunca me convertiré en una de tus putas—le escupió en la cara, el contrario solo rio y le abofeteo en la cara tan fuerte que termino por romperle el labio.

—Veo que aun sigues aferrándote a tu orgullo, entonces—le agarra del cuello y lo empieza a estrangular mientras se sigue moviendo en su interior—¡ME ENCARGARE DE VOLVERTE MI MALDITA PERRA ORGASMICA QUE SOLO VIVA PARA SERVIRME Y NECESITAR A SU AMO!—aumento las embestidas chocando con la próstata del cobalto una y otra vez hasta correrse en su interior.

Lo cual, parecía un alivio para el Zonic pero poco duro eso porque Scourge lo volteo poniéndole en cuatro y entrando en el de nuevo, era doloroso pero no le disgustaba, ya que deseaba más y como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas el contrario siguió follandolo durante toda la noche, donde fue sometido a todo tipo de actos impuros con distintas posiciones y diversos juguetes. A la mañana siguiente se despertó desorientado y con fuertes dolores, hizo lo que pudo para sentarse sobre su cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de moretones, chupetones, mordidas, rasguños y semen por todos lados hasta en su boca. De pronto vio la puerta abrirse, y vio pasar al verdoso con una bandeja de desayuno.

—Qué bueno que despertaste—sonrió con malicia mientras dejaba la bandeja a un lado y se sentaba en una silla.

—Tu…maldito…—intento acercarse pero sintió algo agarrar su pierna, al destapar las sabanas vio que su pie estaba atado a la pateadura de la cama.

—Más te vale cuidar ese lenguaje putita—cogió un pedazo de tostada y la devoro—Oh no querrás decepcionar a tus fans—señalo la cámara y de inmediato el cobalto palideció.

—N-No puede…¡TU! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERR- —antes de que pudiera terminar fue abofeteado por el verdoso.

—Te dije que cuidaras ese lenguaje puta—lo agarro fuerte del mentón—tienes suerte que la cámara ahora este apagada, porque lo que te voy a decir es algo que no quieres que sepan ¿no?

— ¡De qué demonios hablas!—se soltó e intento pegarle pero cayó de culo al suelo.

—De todo esto—saco unos documentos y se los tiro, el cobalto los agarro y de inmediato su rostro cambio de ira a terror puro.

—E-Esto es… ¿Cómo es que lo tienes?—hablo tartamudeando.

—Eso no importa pequeña perra, el punto es que ahora me perteneces—lo agarró del cuello y lo volvió a lanzar contra la cama— ¿Crees que me olvide lo que me hiciste pasar en la prisión? ¿Cómo me torturaste y humillaste frente a todos? ¡NO! Todo este tiempo he planeado esta venganza, así que ahora tienes que resignarte porque no solo se lo que hay en esa carpeta, se muchas otras cosas más que no querrás que todos sepan.

—Maldito me estas _"Chantajeando"_

—No, de echo solo quise hacértelo saber porque ahora serás mi perra—lanzo una risilla al ver la expresión de su víctima.

—¡Prefiero morir!—Grito de furia, antes muerto que ser esclavo de su ex recluso.

—Ya quisieras pero muerto no me sirves, y ni intentes escapar porque me encargue de que todos te dieran por muerto—se lanzó sobre él y le agarro fuerte de las muñecas.

—¡Estás loco!—grito con furia.

—Sabes, disfrutare mucho hacerte pagar, después de todo _"El karma es una perra y los pecados se pagan en la tierra" _—se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia su maletín que estaba en la cómoda.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto mirándolo desde la cama hasta que el verdoso volteo a verlo.

—Sabes, me he muerto de ganas de hacer esto—le muestra una larga pipeta— ayer te corriste demasiado rápido veremos cuanto aguantas con esto y yo siempre quise violar mi primera uretra, estoy tan emocionado por probarlo—lamio ligeramente aquella pipeta mientras que los ojos del contrario se ensancharon y empezó a tratar de liberarse, no quería convertirse en la puta de ese psicópata.

—N-No eso no…n-no te me acerques... ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! ¡NO!

*Tiempo después*

—Ya llegue—decía el verdoso una vez que entro a la casa.

—Bienvenido de nuevo mi señor—dijo el cobalto haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo de forma sumisa, llevaba un vestido corto de sirvienta con orejas artificiales de gato, tenía un collar y una correa.

— ¿Cómo estas mi pequeño esclavo?—pregunto acariciando la cabeza del cobalto.

—Bien, amo ¿necesita algo?—pregunto sonriendo con una sonrisa sumisa en su rostro.

—Estoy muy cansado—se sentó sobre el sofá y se quitó los zapatos con los pies.

—Pobre de mí amo, déjeme ayudarlo—comenzó a masajear sus pies y a besarlos con delicadeza, ya para este punto perdió la voluntad de luchar solo le importaba ahora satisfacer a su amo y recibir su bien merecido premio.

—Buena perra, ven aquí—jalo de la cadena de perro que tenía su esclavo para besarle salvajemente en los labios y luego se separó dejando un hilo de saliva—Ahora ponte en cuatro…

—Si Amo…—se agacho poniendo su trasero frente a su amo y levanto su vestido revelando que no tenía nada por debajo. Abrió más las piernas y extendió las nalgas para agrandar su agujero hacia los ojos de su amo.

Al final se había vuelto por completo su fiel esclavo.

—Bien mi amada perra, comencemos con tus castigos—se puso unos guantes quirúrgicos con una sonrisa complacido al ver a su antiguo y cruel canciller siendo su perra personal, ahora podría decirse que al fin su venganza fue cumplida.

Dia 2: "Chantaje" [X]

Continuará...

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Hola, tuve que editar este capitulo porque no me gusto como estaba quedando. Pronto subire los capitulos que siguen de este libro, cada vez mas violentos por como van subiendo los niveles.


	3. Día 3: Mentir, Engañar

**~Sonadow~**

La fidelidad es algo que en toda la relación se debe tener, a menos de que seas de esas personas toxicas que les encanta el peligro y son expertos en el engaño. En el caso de estos dos amantes, era exactamente igual, se amaban pero ninguno seria fiel al otro, o ¿es que sus engaños iban más allá?

—Hola Shady, ¿Te hice esperar?—pregunto el cobalto abrazando por detrás al pequeño azabache quien se soltó bruscamente de su abrazo y lo miro serio.

— ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche a casa?—pregunto muy molesto.

—Perdón, era tarde así que me había quede a dormir en casa en la oficina—miro hacia otro lado sin interés.

—¿Con quién?—pregunto molesto y mirándolo desconfiado.

—Con nadie cariño— sus ojos se quedaron viendo hacia una dirección, en específico hacia una chica rosada quien lo miro y le guiño el ojo.

Este acto no paso de apercibido por el menor, él sabía que le estaban viendo la cara pero no iba a reclamar en ese momento al cobalto, no se encontraba de humor. Un sonido de mensaje lo saco de sus pensamientos, saco su teléfono y reviso el buzón encontrándose con el texto de alguien que le alegro el día.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunto mirándolo fijamente e intentando ver lo que ocultaba en su teléfono.

— Nada que te interese—respondió desinteresado mientras se concentraba en los mensajes de su teléfono.

— Tsk, ¿Harás algo hoy?—Pregunto intentando quitarle el teléfono pero el menor lo aparto y lo apago.

— Sí, me invitaron a un lugar—hablo apartando con su mano al cobalto y guardando su teléfono.

— ¿Dónde? y ¿Con quién?—lo apoyo contra la pared acorralándolo.

— No te importa—lo aparto y se fue sonriendo de allí aumentando más la ira del cobalto.

— Grr ni modo, si tu estas ocupado mejor para mí —sonrió de lado mientras miraba de nuevo a la rosada quien le hacia la señal de que le hablaría por teléfono.

— ¿A quién haces señas?—pregunto seriamente.

— A nadie que te interese…

— ¡No me respondas así!

— ¿Entonces qué quieres?

— Te verás con esa perra rosada ¿verdad?—golpeo la mesa con fuerza mirándolo fijamente a los ojos lleno de ira.

— Y tú con ese cabeza hueca—saco un cigarro y empezó a encenderlo.

— ¡No me ignores!—golpea el cigarro tirándolo al piso.

— Tsk, eres un pesado ¿Sabes qué? Te veo después—metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encorvo mientras se iba.

— Imbécil…

Esta pareja no era perfecta, desde antes de conocerse, ambos tuvieron vidas complicadas, fueron esas experiencias que les dio la posibilidad de emplearse en las mentiras y salirse siempre con la suya. Ambos tenían la idea de que _"Las mentiras y los engaños eran la solución a todo". _Su relación empezó desde la segundaria, donde ambos empezaron se dieron cuenta de la verdadera cara del otro pero ninguno le daba importancia, así era como se amaban pero no evitaban que tuvieran celos de la pareja que escogían, y los celos a veces son muy peligrosos.

***En la noche***

El Cobalto salió del departamento dejando a su novio durmiendo, la habitación era el 402 y se dirigió hacia el quinto piso para ir hacia la habitación 504, donde se encontraba la eriza rosada, toco la puerta y esta salió vestida de manera provocativa, un vestido corto hasta los muslos de color rojo, mostrando el escote en forma de corazón y llevando unos tacones caros Gucci rojo.

—Listo para irnos—le tendió el brazo.

—Siempre lista para ti guapo—abrazo su brazo y bajaron con rápido, el lugar no tenía muchas personas, la mayoría que Vivian allí eran personas mayores o estudiantes de noche o tarde, por eso siempre estaba vacío y todo lo que pasa allí nadie podía saberlo, porque siempre estaban en sus cosas y no les importaba lo que hiciera el de al lado.

—Te vez hermoso señorita Amy Rose—hablo mirándola a los ojos.

—Tu también te vez hermoso Maurice—abro coqueta y pego sus pechos hacia él, mientras salían del edificio.

La noche iba a ser muy agradable para ambos, especial para ella quien siempre fue así de coqueta, era de esas personas presumidas que creían que el mundo les pertenecía y pensaba que todos eran inferior a comparación de ella, por eso ella creía que merecía al cobalto más que el azabache, a quien odiaba y consideraba alguien inferior, de hecho le gustaba jactarse y hablar mal frente al cobalto quien estaba de acuerdo, ella amaba al cobalto y estaba decidida a todo por lograr su objetivo "Alejarlo del azabache".

Mientras tanto, el azabache despertó gracias a la alarma de su celular, miro los mensajes de su amante y suspiro pesadamente al no ver al cobalto, ya se esperaba que él se iría una vez que durmiera pero le molestaba que no se hubiera tomado la molestia de decir adiós por lo menos. Decidió no darle importancia y prepararse, se dio una larga ducha y se puso sus mejores ropas, luego salió del edificio hacia el parque donde se encontraba un hermoso convertible rojo estacionado y recostado sobre él estaba su amante, un equidna rojo.

—Me alegra que vinieras, te extrañaba—hablo un equidna quien tomaba abrazaba al azabache para besarlo apasionadamente.

—Me alegra estar aquí, anda vamos—se subió dentro del auto y se fueron a un restaurante carísimo, donde comieron las mejores comida a través de charlas y risas, para luego ir hacia los muelles para pasear cerca del océano y "tener privacidad".

—La noche es tan hermosa—hablo el azabache mirando la luna.

—No tanto como tú—tomo la cintura del azabache y lo beso a la fuerza, él siempre fue alguien fuerte pero tenía una actitud déspota y narcisista.

— ¿Estas hambriento de mí?—pregunto coqueto una vez que se separó del equidna.

—Talvez—sonrió lujurioso mientras el azabache lo miraba directo a los ojos.

—Lástima que no saborearas el postre—el equidna lo miro confundido antes de sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasar por su espalda y caer al suelo, lo último que pudo ver fue al azabache mirándolo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y un taser eléctrico en la mano.

Luego todo fue oscuro.

***Horas después***

La rosada despertó, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y su mirada era nublosa pero una vez que se aclaró se percató de que se encontraba en un lugar extraño, era como un almacén de herramientas y químicos, no muy grande pero tampoco muy chico, era de un tamaño para varias personas, aproximadamente entre 15 o 10, se alarmo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atada de manos y parada sobre algún poste de madera sólida en ropa interior pero lo que más la alarmo no fueron las herramientas u objetos filosos, sino la sangre que había en todos lados de la habitación y el olor a podrido. Miro a ambos lados, y vio a su derecha a un equidna atado al igual que ella, le grito para que despertara cosa que logro con éxito pero sus gritos también atrajo a alguien, el responsable de que estuvieran aquí.

—Agh…mi cabeza da vueltas—se le aclaro la vista y vio detenidamente a la persona que se acercaba— ¿Shadow?—pregunto confundido y aterrado al percatarse que estaba atado y sin su ropa.

—Hola cariño, es bueno verte—vestía un vestido blanco de novia con algunas prendas desgastadas y manchas rojas de sangre seca.

—Shadow si esta es una broma no es divertida—hablo desesperado.

—Oh cariño, eso es lo que quisieras—hablo riendo inocentemente.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está Sonic?—chillo fuerte.

—Calla la boca, que me romperás los tímpanos con tus chillidos—regaño cruzándose de brazos.

—¡DIME DONDE ESTA SONIC MALDITO!—chillo mas fuerte y lloro.

—¿A quién le dices maldito?—dijo alguien quien se ocultaba en las sombras.

— ¿Quién está allí?—grito el equidna, el mencionado se acercó hacia la luz revelándose como el cobalto, quien vestía un elegante traje de novio con una rosa roja en el bolsillo.

—S-Sonic ¿estás bien? ¿Ese infeliz te hizo alg—no logro terminar la oración porque recibió una bofetada por parte del mayor.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi esposo—hablo limpiando su mano con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo.

— ¡¿E-Esposos?!—hablo estupefacta la eriza.

—Claro que si cariño, llevamos más de 10 años casados—le guiño el ojo.

—Los mejores 15 años de nuestra vida, somos muy felices juntos—dijo el cobalto abrazando al azabache y besando su mejilla.

— ¡Me mentiste maldita perra!— grito el equidna muy enojado— ¡Estas casado y me engañaste pinche moreno!—siguió gritando hasta recibir un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula haciéndole escupir sangre y unos dos dientes delanteros.

—A mi esposo no le hables así a mi perra, Imbécil—escupió el cobalto recibiendo un codazo de su pequeño esposo.

—Pero si quieren saber porque hacemos esto es simple, solo queremos "Revivir la pasión"—Hablo el azabache jugando con él las cintas de su traje.

—Siempre fuimos unos mentirosos, desde la segundaria donde nos conocimos…de hecho fue como amor a primera vista. Siempre intentábamos mantener una relación pero no podríamos, éramos adictos a mentir y engañar—levanto los hombros como si dijera algo normal.

—Somos unas víboras, nos gusta como somos y cuando supimos como éramos realmente el otro nuestro amor aumento aún más—abrazo al cobalto—Pero comenzamos a hacer esto hace 10 años, hubo un tiempo en que nuestro matrimonio decayó pero como seguíamos amándonos decidimos hacer algo al respecto.

—Y Así planeamos esto, hemos estado haciéndolo desde hace tiempo. Viajamos de ciudad en ciudad con nuevas identidades para engañar a imbécil, estafarlas, pasarla bien con ellos y luego terminar con sus mediocres vidas y todo sin dejar huellas—abrazo la cintura del azabache mientras acariciaba la mano donde estaba el anillo de compromiso.

—Tu dijiste que me amabas—hablo con voz quebrada la eriza, ambos la miraron con neutralidad hasta que el azabache se acercó con una sonrisa sádica a su rostro y agarro su mentón con brusquedad.

—Oh querida, en verdad ¿Crees que él te ama? Por favor—ríe juguetonamente—Por favor cariño, mi marido le ha dicho eso a todas como…amor ¿Recuerdas a Mina?

—Cómo olvidarla, su voz era majestuosa y su boca muy caliente para mi amiguito—rio cínico y sin importancia.

—Sí, sí, lástima que muriera atada de las cuerdas de piano sobre su cuello, pero recuerdas a las otras…—frunció los labios mientras meditaba.

—¿Recuerdas a esa gata Blaze?—sonrió su pareja

—Cómo olvidarlo, ardió en llamas después de que acabáramos con ella.

—La estúpida coneja vainilla…

—Verla congelada como paleta fue divertido.

—La perra de Lien-Da…

—Verla ser enterrada viva fue mejor que navidad

—Y ¿Rouge?…

—Usaste sus alas como decoración…

—Espió

—Fue gran idea enseñarle algo de acupuntura

—Jet

—Algo de agua y cables eléctricos ¡Bum! ¡Arcón rostizado!

—Wave

—La policía dijo que fue suicido

—Mighty

—Abrirle el caparazón y aplastarlo fue un deporte

—Mina

—El Ácido sulfúrico le sentó de maravilla para su piel

— ¡Oh! y la puta ardilla Sally…

—Esa fue la mejor de todas—miro a su pareja sonriendo—nos duró 3 semanas, me pregunto…

— ¿Cuánto nos duraras tu rosadita?—dijo cínicamente.

—E-Entonces nunca me amantes—rompió en lágrimas mientras temblaba por el frio al estar en descubierto.

—Oh por dios, ¿Eres imbécil? Él nunca te amo, todo fue "**_una mentira, un engaño"_**—se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca te amé a ti o alguien, bueno…excepto a uno…—tomo de la cintura al menor y lo apego hacia el— ¿sabes cómo puedes saber el que no le miento? Porque yo no le digo te amo, yo se lo demuestro—tomo el mentón del menor y lo beso frente a la rosada, esta sentía su corazón crujir al ver aquella escena mientras que el equidna hervía de furia mientras buscaba una manera de liberarse.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Putos Enfermos!—hablo el equidna mientras movía frenéticamente sus manos.

—Cuidadito con lo que dices o puede sucederte lo mismo que le sucedió a Silver, fue bueno haber arrancado sus brazos y piernas con el coche—hablo el cobalto mirándolo en burla, le gusta ver como sus víctimas hacían un patético esfuerzo por salvarse.

—Oh ¿Cómo Khan?

— ¿Decapitado?

—Oh como Miles

—Si, por cierto ¿Qué les paso?—puso una mano en su mentón pensativo y luego sonrió—Oh, cierto…arrollado por una aplanadora—rio fuerte.

—Entonces… ¿Ustedes también se encargaron del Canciller Zonic? El que estaba a cargo de la investigación…—Pregunto con ojos llorosos y voz temblorosa.

—No, no sabemos que le paso—se encogió de hombros el cobalto.

—Pero nos hubiera encantado encargarnos de él, es una lástima que nos hayan quitado el privilegio—hablo y suspiro de forma pesada como de tristeza.

—Están enfermos…—escupió el Equidna.

—Puede que lo estemos, pero es porque nos encanta las mentiras—sonrió siniestramente el azabache.

—Las mentiras y los engaños son nuestro pan de cada día—se acercó hacia un armario que estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Es nuestro veneno, nuestra adicción, es algo con lo que vivimos—soltó a la rosada y se acercó a un bolso que estaba en la mesa—fue buena la cena de esta noche, la comida estaba deliciosa—se relamió los labios.

—Sí, pero ahora nos toca el plato fuerte ¿No?—Dijo el cobalto agarrando una motosierra de la maleta grande.

—Sí, pero antes…—saca una botella de ácido sulfúrico y voltea para mirar a la chica—déjame quitarle ese bello rostro a esa presumida— se acercó a la rosada con la botella mientras ella gritaba en vano por ayuda.

—Solo si me permites rebanar en pedazos al cabeza hueca—rio siniestramente encendiendo la motosierra.

El equidna intentaba liberarse de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la mesa pero por más que lo intentaba y gritaba nadie vendría a salvarlo, mucho menos por el lugar en donde se encontraban.

**_Una nueva mentira, un nuevo engaño y otra nueva víctima…_**

***Meses Después***

—Oh vamos Elías, mueve el culo y sube esos paquetes arriba—grito la zorra mientras le ordenaba a su compañero cargar las pesadas cajas a su nuevo hogar.

— ¡Ya te oí Fiona, deja de joder las pelotas! Mejor ayúdame a subir las que están abajo. —Grito desde las escaleras—

—Tsk, está bien pero si se me malogran las uñas me pagaras el manicurista—gruño la peli roja mientras intentaba agarrar la pesada caja que se haya en el suelo, de pronto sintió como el peso se volvía liviano y al levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro del cobalto y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

— ¿Necesita ayuda señorita?—pregunto sonriendo gentilmente.

—Oh, claro si no es mucha molestia—se arregló el cabello y lo miro de forma coqueta.

—Claro que no, yo y mi esposo estamos felices de tener nuevos vecinos—Hablo cargando la pesada caja.

—A mí y a mi novio nos encanta poder vivir en este edificio, tenemos suerte de que estuviera desocupado—dijo sonriéndole al cobalto con ojos enamoradas mientras él sonreía complacido.

— El 502 ¿Cierto?—pregunto sonriendo.

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo supo?—pregunto sorprendida.

—Este lugar no tiene muchas personas, además yo soy del departamento 402, así que si necesitas ayuda me puedes avisar, por cierto, mi nombre es Sonic y el de ¿usted hermosa?—agarro la caja con una mano y con la otra tomo su mano y la beso haciéndole sonrojar.

—Oh, mi nombre es Fiona— sonrojada y mirándolo fijamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Tsk, maldita Fiona me hace hacer esto solo…—dejo las pesadas cajas a un lado de la escalera.

—Usted debe ser el nuevo vecino…—hablo por detrás de él.

— ¿Eh?—volteo y vio a un hermoso azabache de encantadores ojos carmesís, llevaba una bufanda rosa, una bolsa de compras y un periódico—S-Sí, soy yo…Elías—hablo nervioso y avergonzado.

—Mucho gusto, soy shadow —hablo dejando su periódico sobre una de las cajas, extendiendo la mano para estrecharla y este acepto gustosamente.

Mientras ambos se presentaban el uno al otro, el periódico estaba sobre una de las cajas y hablaba sobre una noticia sobre el descubrimiento de dos cuerpos en descomposición. El primero era el de una Eriza mujer hallada dentro de un bidón lleno de concreto, su rostro estaba desfigurado por ácido, tenía muchos cortes, quemaduras y fracturas en todo el cuerpo y se notaba signos de violación brutal por algún objeto filoso, y el otro cuerpo era de un equidna, tenía cortes y quemaduras al igual que el otro pero todo su cuerpo fue mutilado en trozos y puestos en una maleta que tiraron al rio, la cabeza no estaba dentro de la maleta pero unos campistas lo hallaron clavado en un palo cerca de donde estaba la maleta, su rostro estaba medio desfigurado y las cuentas estaban siendo comidos por los cuervos.

Al parecer los amantes asesinos cobraron a sus nuevas víctimas y siguen en libertad, ten mucho cuidado, no queremos que seas tú su nueva víctima.

**_Nuevas mentiras, nuevos engaños, nuevas víctimas, así era como funcionaba su toxica y retorcida relación de amantes._**

**Día 3: "Mentir, Engañar" [X]**

**Continuará****...**


	4. Día 4: Ignorar, Ley del Hielo

**~ Silvephiles ~**

Marcaba una y otra vez el número que estaba grabado en el celular con la esperanza de que el concursante, el teléfono comenzó a sonar pero otra vez volvió a enviarlo a la casilla de voz, sospecha con frustración y tiro el celular a un lado de su habitación, abrazo sus rodillas y bajo sus orejas en señal de tristeza.

—Silver… ¿Por qué no me responde? —Pregunto en tono triste mirando hacia el techo, desde hace tres meses, no supo cuando había cambiado. Miró nuevamente la televisión donde presentó una grabación de un programa de ayer en donde apareció su novio, quien se había ganado la audiencia del mundo gracias a sus canciones.

* Un año antes *

Empezaron a trabajar en una discográfica, ambos eran buenos en la música pero no tenían muchas posibilidades de debutar, aun así siempre se esforzarán para pasar de simples aprendices a grandes estrellas. Empezaron como amigos, apoyándose mutuamente, practicando e intercambiando pasos de bailes, pero luego se empezaron a enamorar hasta volverse novio los dos, ahora no solo eran un equipo, sino también una pareja de novios muy amorosos que deseaban debutar juntos pero el albino se deprimía ya que sus sueños se veían muy lejanos al ver como sus compañeros eran escogidos mientras que el seguía atrás.

No te preocupes Silver, estoy seguro de que elegirán la próxima vez — dijo el azabache poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Eso espero Meph, hice una terrible corografía la otra vez — se cubrió la cara con sus dos manos y el azabache solo pudo darle las palmaditas, no le gustaba verlo triste.

—Qué te parece esto… —saco un papel y bolígrafo, comenzó a escribir en el —En caso de que no debutemos, nos casaremos — hablo con las mejillas ruborizadas y le mostro el papel que era como un acta de matrimonio que confirmó lo siguiente:

_"Mephiles the dark y Silver the heghehog se comprometen a casarse, para amarse, respetarse y cuidarse los unos a los otros en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza o en el dinero hasta que la muerte los separe"_

\- ¿Qué dados? En caso de que no debutamos, prométeme que nos casaremos — dijo cubriéndose el rostro con el papel muy avergonzado por la declaración, el albino estaba sorprendido pero sonrió.

—Sí, lo prometo — agarro el bolígrafo y firmo aquel papel.

—Te amo Silver — lo abrazo y lo beso.

—Yo también te amo Mephiles — dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pero se separaron cuando oyeron la puerta abierta.

—Hola, Mephiles el jefe quiere verte — hablo el gerente del equipo y este solo asintió, y salió de allí despidiéndose del albino, perdió la oficina del jefe y entró en ella.

—Me llamaba Señor Vector — hablo cortésmente dirigiéndose hacia él.

—Te tengo buenas noticias Mephiles ¡Vas a Debutar! —Hablo y este chillo de emoción.

\- ¿Enserio? No puedo creer, Silver estará tan feliz de la noticia ¡Debutaremos! —Chillo muy emocionado pero se calmó cuando el jefe aclaró la garganta haciendo un ruido fuerte.

No Mephiles, estas confundiendo todo — hablo seriamente el lagarto — Tu debutaras, Silver no lo hará — esas palabras apagaron su ilusión.

\- ¿What? No podemos ser, yo y plata somos un equipo: frunció el ceño y apretó los puños enojado.

—Lo sé pero, ahora solo necesitamos que debute un cantante, así que era Silver o Tú, y te escogimos a ti — hablo sacando un cigarrillo para empezar a fumarlo.

—Entonces no lo hare, no quiero debutar, haga que Silver lo haga. Él lo necesita más que yo — hablo mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque será muy difícil que debuta después de rechazar esta oferta — réplica mirándolo fijo.

—Muy seguro, por favor… —junto sus manos y suplico.

—De acuerdo, hare que llamen a silver a mi oficina ahora — dijo y mephiles se retiró, luego silver fue a la oficina y regreso donde el muy emocionado.

—Mephy, voy a debutar — grito de alegría mientras lo abraza.

—Felicidades, estoy tan orgulloso de ti —lo abrazo fuerte aunque estaba un poco triste se sintió muy feliz de lo que amado lo estaba.

* Actualidad *

Una vez que debuto, su fama comenzó a crecer rápidamente ganando mucha frecuencia pero esto le prometió que nunca lo dejaría y que se casaría, sin embargo, comenzó a distanciarse de la azabache, poco a poco sus salidas ya no fueron más seguidas, el albino dejo de ir a su departamento, ya no se enviaban mensajes seguidos como antes y sus llamadas habían sido bloqueadas, era como si su novio lo hubiera sacado de su vida, no entendía porque, ¿Qué habia echo mal? Pero ahora no podría pensar en ello, necesitó su ayuda, había dejado de debutar por su estado, necesitó al albino en estos momentos de preocupación, que no tenía mucho problema y fue hacia el lugar en donde presentarían su concierto.

Al llegar vio el lugar amontonado de fans, esperando ver o recibir aunque sea un autógrafo de su cantante favorito, vio que en uno de los autos salía Silver saludando a todo el público, por lo que se apresuró a acercarse más, pero no con mucho éxito.

— ¡Silver! ¡Espera!—lo llamo pero este no le respondía, intento pasar a través de la multitud pero s el impidieron, solo podía ver como su novio entraba para su próximo concierto mientras él se quedaba afuera.

Al ver que no podría entrar por la puerta principal, decidió buscar otra manera de ingresar, vio como sacaban la basura por una de las puertas traseras y se acercó con cuidado, aprovecho que el empleado que habia sacado la basura dejo la puerta abierta para entrar, una vez dentro empezó a buscar el camerino de su novio, vio una puerta que decía su nombre y entro, al estar adentro vio a Silver hablando animadamente con otros músicos y bebiendo algo de alcohol mientras agarraba de la cintura a una de las cantantes que se presentarían allí.

— ¿Silver?—dijo mephiles entrando al camerino, el albino se quedó atónico y los demás lo miraban, creyendo que era un fans que habia entrado de forma ilegal llamaron a un guardia.

— ¿Qué haces acá? Aquí no puedes entrar—Hablaba el guardia mientras jalaba al azabache fuera del camerino.

—N-No espere, no puede ¡Silver! ¡Dile que me conoces! ¡Dile que soy tu novio! —Grito el azabache mirando al albino esperanzado, este solo lo miraba sin emitir una palabra hasta que respondió.

—Lo siento, pero no te conozco — esas simples palabras bastaron para destruir su mundo.

—Plata ... ¿Qué no recuerdas nuestra promesa? —Saco el papel de su propuesta que se doblada.

No lo conozco — agarro bruscamente el papel y lo rompió en pedazos— él es solo un acosador que no tiene paradoja de llamarme y mandarme mensajes — dijo fríamente y desvió la mirada del azabache.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Tu decías que me amabas —comenzamos a sollozar mientras que aquellos pezos de papel en el suelo.

—Mentiroso — gruño el guardia y lo saco a patadas del lugar tirándolo sobre la fría nieve.

—P-Porque Silver… ¿Por qué me olvidaste tan pronto? —Sollozo más fuerte y golpeo con fuerza la nieve— quisiera yo también hacerlo, olvidarte a ti y este sentimiento — se cubrió la cara rompiendo en llanto, allí tirado sobre la nieve fría

Luego comenzó a irse rumbo a su hogar, se sintió dolido, traicionado y decepcionado, lo peor era que esperaba un bebe de ambos. Camino por la calle y justo pasaran una pareja de erizos que empezaron a asaltarlo, uno de ellos el golpe fuerte en la cabeza mientras que el otro le saco todas sus partencias, luego huyeron de allí dejándolo tirado sobre la nieve mientras se desangraba del cráneo.

Unas horas más tarde despertó en la cama de un hospital, el doctor lo vio y comenzó a revisarlo mientras le hacía preguntas pero él no podía recordar absolutamente nada, todo estaba en blanco, al parecer el golpee le había tenido amnesia.

\- ¿Recuerda algo? —Pregunto el médico mientras lo revisaba.

No, yo ... no sé quién soy, solo sé que me llamo ... Mephiles — hablo mirando sus manos.

—Ya veo, espérame aquí — salió de la habitación y se acercó al verdoso — Por suerte se encuentra bien, pero ha perdido la memoria.

\- ¿Recordó aunque sea algo? —Pregunto el verdoso.

—Sí, solo su nombre ... Mephiles ...

—Mephiles ... —miro a través del cristal al azabache, quien se desorientado y confundido.

—Su celular está destruido, no encontramos ninguna identificación y no hay registros en el sistema, no sabemos nada de él o de su bebé— esas palabras llamaron mucho la atención del verdoso.

\- ¿Bebe? —Lo miro confundido.

—Sí, esta embarazado es una lástima que no sepamos nada de él o de quien es el padre — hablo el doctor en tono melancólico, luego le hizo pasar al verdoso.

—H-Hola ... —se acercó y el azabache volteo a mirarlo— Soy Scourge, es un gusto.

\- ¿Tu eres mi novio? —Pregunto directamente.

\- ¿Qué? —Se ruborizo y lo miro atónico.

—Es que… —saco un collar con un anillo que tenía la inscripción M y S— La M es de Mephiles y la S debe ser de Scourge ¿Verdad? —Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, el verdoso no sabía que decir no se esperaba esto.

—Bueno ... la verdad es que ... —lo interrumpió.

No te recuerdo muy bien, no sé qué hago aquí o con será mi familia o quién es este pequeño — acaricio su vientre— pero si fuiste mi novio me esforzaré por enamorarme de ti nuevamente, sé que es extraño que le diga a esto a un desconocido pero por alguna razón mirar este collar me trae tanta nostalgia — hablo mirando de nuevo hacia el collar que tenía

El contrario se quedó callado, estaba impactado por ciertas palabras, nunca conocí a alguien que en su estado tan vulnerable fuera de tan fuerte, que simplemente no tenía miedo en lo que dijo después.

—Está bien, y yo me encargare de enamorarte —tomo su mano— voy a cuidarte a ti y al pequeño —sonrió gentilmente y este lo hizo de vuelta.

* Un año después *

El Albino caminaba con unas gafas de sol y un sombrero por la plaza, estaba haciendo una sección de fotos hasta que se dio cuenta de un paseo pero encubierto para que nadie lo reconociera, estaba lata de tanto trabajo que comenzó a chequear sus mensajes, miro los mensajes de su novio quien perdió desaparecido hace como un año, estaba preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado, se temía lo peor, se lamentaba tanto de haberlo _"Ignorando"_ y aplicarle la _"Ley del hielo"_sin razón, solo más en su trabajo como cantante que lo abandono. Pero después de mucho reflexionarlo, buscarlo y arreglar las cosas con él, porque en verdad lo amaba y fue un idiota al actuar así de esa manera. Estaba pensando en qué hacer cuando lo encontrara, lo primero sería lo que pediría perdón, lo reconquistaría y luego le pediría matrimonio pero hasta ahora el investigador no hallaba con su paradero.

Empezó a escuchar una canción que sonaba por la radio, era el nuevo sencillo de una banda nueva llamada "SSA" con su canción _"Sin mí",_ comenzó a escuchar cada letra de la canción, la banda no era tan mala, de hecho le encantaba la música que tocaban.

_" __Dime, ¿cómo estás sentado sentado ahí arriba? __  
Sintiéndote tan alto,  
pero demasiado lejos como para abrazarme"._

En eso, vio a lo lejos a un azabache conocido, miralo mejor se percató de que era Mephiles, por lo que muy emocionado se acercó y metió una mano en su bolsillo para sacar la caja terciopelada que tenía.

\- ¿Mephy? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estabas? —Sonrió y se acercó.

\- ¿Te conozco? —Ladeo de cabeza y lo miro fijamente intentando reconocerlo, el mayor solo lo miro impactado.

—S-Soy yo ... Silver ... ¿No me recuerdas? —Pregunto quitándose las gafas de sol para que lo viera mejor.

—Lo siento, pero no te conozco ... —hablo mirando a ambos lados.

_"Sabes que soy yo la __que te puso ahí arriba,  
un nombre en el cielo"._

—P-Por favor, trata de recordarme — hablo suplicante y el grisáceo solo lo miro de nuevo.

—Oh, ya te recuerdo. Eres el cantante Silver el erizo —Me gustaría seguir hablando con usted, pero tengo prisa, mi aniversario y mi esposo, mi hijo y yo celebramos este día.

\- ¿E-Esposo? —Sintió como su corazón se partía a la mitad.

—Sí, allí está — señalo detrás del — adiós, fue bueno conocerlo — paso a un lado de él y se acercó al verdoso quien tenía en sus brazos un pequeño erizo gris con ojos color miel.

_"¿Te sientes solo alguna vez? __  
Pensando que podrías vivir sin mí"._

\- ¿Esperaste mucho? —Pregunto besando su mejilla.

—Para nada, ¿Cómo esta nuestro ángel? Afectados haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño quien solo rio.

—Battle se portó muy bien hoy, merece un premio— tomo su mano y se empezaron allí, dejando albino muy triste y confundido, este miro a su amado y al pequeño dándose cuenta de que era su hijo pero ahora su amado ya no le recordaba .

El albino intento ir tras él, pero un montón de fans se amontonaron hacia el impidiéndole el paso, solo pudo ver como su amor de su vida se iba con alguien más, no podía hacer nada al respecto, había perdido a su familia. Todo era su culpa, prefirió fama y olvido lo que más importaba en su vida.

A veces, la fama te cambia y olvidas quien fue el que te levanto cuando caías, quien te abrazo cuando tenías frío y quien estuvo allí para ti, tu orgullo aumentó y las olvidas de las personas que estuvieron allí para ponerte en la cima y el final es muy lamentable porque solo te queda la fama, pierdes a la única persona que te amaba por quien eras mientras que otros te quieren por la fama.

_"En caso de que no debutamos, prométeme que nos casaremos"_

_"Si, lo prometo"_

**Día 4: "Ignorar, Ley del Hielo" [X]**

**Continuara ...**


	5. Día 5: Celos

**~ Shadikal ~**

Una hermosa canción sonaba desde la radio de la cocina y un agradable olor salía de las cacerolas, la hermosa equidna naranja cocinaba un delicioso estofado para su esposo que pronto regresaría de trabajar de la pistola, ella sabía que no era fácil su trabajo por lo que se esforzó por hacer de la comida lo más deliciosa para lo que disfruta, escucho el sonido de una puerta abrir y unos pasos fuertes pero pesados, supo que era su marido, así que apago la cacerola y fue a recibir a su marido con una sonrisa .

—Bienvenido Cariño — se acercó para agarrar su saco y cerró los ojos frunciendo los labios esperando un beso pero este paso de largo.

—Estoy cansado y tengo hambre — hablo sin importarle su esposa y paso hacia la cocina.

—Oh, ahorita te sirvo cariño — puso el saco en el perchero y el regreso a la cocina a servirle la comida, luego se envió para guardar una esquina pero el sonido de su marido la interrumpió.

—Puak, ¿Qué es esto? Esta asqueroso — se quejó limpiándose la lengua con una servilleta.

—Lo siento, ¿Algo está mal? —Pregunto dejando su cubierto.

—Claro que sí, todo está mal ¿Cómo espera que coma esta porquería? —Golpeo fuerte la mesa asustándola.

—Lo siento, si quieres te preparo otra cosa determinada en voz baja y algo asustada.

—Da igual, me la comeré ...— Suspiro pesadamente —ve a buscar cerveza— ordeno a regañadientes.

—Cariño, es muy temprano para beber y eso ...— la interrumpió.

—Es mi puto cuerpo y yo puedo hacer con él lo que se me antoje, ahora tráeme mi cerveza que es lo menos que puedes hacer después de darme una comida de porquería — hablo en tono frío, así que ella solo se resignó y saco la cerveza

—Aquí tienes cariño ...— antes de entregarle la botella, el azabache se convirtió y saco un vaso de la desesperación, luego se envió y lanzó su vaso frente a ella.

—Sírvelo —la equidna hizo una mueca de disgusto porque el no dijo por favor pero procedió a servirle la cerveza pero un poco se derramo en la mano del moreno.

\- ¡Maldita perra! ¡¿Ves lo que hiciste?! - grito furioso y se afectados.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención yo ...— no logro terminar la oración porque recibí una bofetada en la mejilla haciéndole caer al piso.

—¡ERES UNA INUTIL, NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN! —Grito más fuerte y la patea.

—L-Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento — sollozo poniéndose en estado fetal mientras su labio sangraba por la cachetada que perdió.

—De seguro estas así de tonta por andar pensando en tu amante ¿Verdad? —Grito más fuerte.

No, yo no tengo a nadie — hablo con voz temblorosa.

—Tsk, voy a comer fuera. Arruinaste mi cena — se dio la vuelta.

-Sombra...

—Cállate Tikal, me amargaste todo —hablo y se fue de allí azotando la puerta.

Ella solo se quedó en el suelo temblando, hasta que se calmó y se dispuso a limpiar todo, luego se dispuso a comer y como supuso su comida estaba deliciosa pero puede al parecer a su marido no le gusto, no supo cuando tuvo pero su matrimonio se volvió un infierno para ella, su marido ya no era el mismo hombre caballeroso de quien se enamoró, ni siquiera era cariñoso en la cama, él se había vuelto frío, violento y celoso, muy celoso, no la dejaba ponerse como deseado, si Lo que le dije que era para provocar a otro, no salía mucho menos que ir al mercado, al banco a pagar las cuentas oa la tintorería, y yo tenía privado de arreglos o maquillarse, lo único para que usaba maquillaje era para cubrir sus moretones .

No sabía cuándo había cambiado todo esto, pero sabía que era su culpa, algo estaba haciendo mal para que su esposo haya cambiado tanto, por eso siempre se encargaría de dar todo de sí mismo para cambiar y así volver a tener la relación que tuvo antes.

[...]

Los días pasaban, y las cosas cada vez empeoraban, siempre hacia enojar a su esposo a tal punto que este terminaba golpeando o gritándole, una vez llego tarde del mercado porque antes fue al banco a pagar las cuentas y la fila estaba muy larga, por Lo que al llegar a casa su esposo la recibió con muchos insultos, acusaciones falsas de verso con un supuesto amante y una golpiza que le dejo el ojo morado que tuvo que llevar gafa.

Esto era un problema que tenía una reunión importante con sus amigos y no quería que la vieran con aquel ojo morado, pero no podía rechazarlas, esa reunión era importante para conmemorar la memoria de su querida amiga Amy Rose, quien había sido otra víctima más de los amantes asesinos. Como era un funeral no pasó problema en llevar ropa negra y sus gafas de sol oscuro, eso taparía su ojo, se alisto, se maquillo un poco y salió de la casa. Por suerte su marido se perdió fuera de la ciudad y no regresaría hasta esta noche, así que no tendría más problemas.

Llego al funeral, o mejor dicho, al lugar donde se haría la cremación debido a que cuando encontraron el cadáver de su amiga estaba casi irreconocible, por lo que incinerarían sus restos en lugar de enterrarla, llego justo para reunirse con sus amigas que estaban conformadas por Rouge, Sally y Blaze.

—Chicas...—se acercó con una sonrisa.

—Cariño, es un gusto verte otra vez, no sabíamos nada de ti desde hace mucho—sonrió Rouge acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

—Sí, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual de hermosa pero...—hizo una pausa— ¿Por qué usas gafas de sol en invierno?

—Es porque...es parte de la moda funeraria—rio nerviosamente.

—Bueno, de todas formas nos alegra que estés aquí—Sally sonrió con gentileza.

Empezaron a hablar sobre las cosas que les pasaron en sus vidas, recordando cosas de la secundaria y hablando a lo que se dedicaban, luego la Cremación se hizo de manera normal, los familiares lloraban y otros guardaban silencio, el sacerdote recitaba los versos de la biblia, mientras que del crematorio salía mucho humo, Tikal miro a su alrededor y pudo ver muchas caras conocidas como otras nuevas, entre ellas, se encontraban una pareja de erizos, un azabache y un erizo azulado, se encontraban apartados de los demás, intento reconocerlos pero no recordaba haberlos visto. Tal vez eran amigos de Amy ya que ella era una persona muy carismática, pero lo que le inquietaba era la expresión que mostraban ambos, no era de tristeza o discreción, era una sonrisa muy siniestra como si disfrutaran todo eso, el azabache se dio cuenta que lo observaba y la miro fijamente ella solo desvío la mirada de ellos con algo de miedo, sus miradas eran escalofriantes.

Una vez que termino la cremación, todos se dispusieron a irse, intento buscar a de nuevo a esa pareja pero no los vio en ninguna parte, pero se asustó al ver a un chico con un vestido de novia oscuro cerca de unas lapidas, se froto quito los lentes para ver mejor pero el chico desapareció de su vista, pensó que era solo su imaginación pero un grito le saco de sus pensamientos, volteo y vio a sus amigas quienes la miraron preocupada.

—Querida, ¿Qué te paso?—hablo rouge poniendo una mano en su boca muy preocupada.

—E-Estoy bien, golpee con la puerta por accidente. Soy tan torpe—sonrió nerviosamente.

—Tikal si hay algún problema cuéntanos, somos tus amigas y siempre estaremos allí para ti—la ardilla puso una mano sobre su hombro, sabía que la estaban consolando pero era culpa suya que su marido haya cambiado así que solo ella podría solucionarlo.

—Así es, siempre estaremos allí para ti —tomo su mano y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, pero en serio estoy bien—alejo sus manos y se levantó—debo irme, adiós—se puso de nuevo los lentes y se marchó dejando a sus amigas muy preocupada.

Tomo un autobús hacia su casa pero se desvío del camino llegando hacia el centro de la ciudad, ya no recordaba cómo era el centro porque todo el día estaba en casa esperando a su marido, haciendo los quehaceres y cocinando, lo único para lo que salía era para comprar en el supermercado o pagar las cuentas en el banco. Bajo del bus y se dispuso a caminar hacia la siguiente parada donde un bus la llevaría hacia un hogar, por lo que comenzó a caminar, miro a su alrededor y paso por calles que no eran del todo agradable, entre ellas un mar llamado _" Kitty's Night "_ , no tenía teléfono y sabía que tenía que llamar a su marido para avisarle, así que tenía que entrar dentro del Bar para llamar por teléfono, al entrar podía escuchar una de las nuevas canciones de una banda llamada SSA, la canción_"Él_ se ve _tan perfecto"_ , pero se quedó congelado al ver en una de las mesas vio a su marido siendo coqueteado por una mujer con prendas reveladoras, se escondió en una de las mesas para observar mejor, esperaba que no fuera de su marido pero al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que si era él.

\- ¡Shadow! —Grito llorando mientras se acercaba y abofeteaba a la eriza rubia quien se sentaba en su pierna.

\- ¿Tikal? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - se sorprendieron y pregunto sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? Mejor dicho ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí con esa zorra?! - grito apuntando a la susodicha, todos empezaron a mirar hacia ellos y susurrar.

—Esa zorra me da mucho más placer que tú en la cama, tu solo eres una buena para nada. Esta vieja, gorda y acabada — no pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió una bofetada, esto lo enfureció que le pidió un puñetazo rompiéndole la nariz.

—Agh ... Eres un maldito, yo te amaba, te di años de mi vida y tu ...— comenzó a sollozar mientras su nariz comenzó a gotear sangre.

—Cállate, ahora respóndeme tu ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu nunca vienes por aquí, de seguro viniste a ver a tu amante por eso estas así de arreglada, sabía que me engañabas maldita zorra —la agarro del cabello y la comenzó a bofetear mientras que los demás solo miraban atónicos.

—Ya déjame en paz — lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y llegó corriendo de allí, fue hacia la parada de autobús justo en el momento en que había llegado y subió. Lo último que vio fue a su marido salir del bar detrás de ella y viéndola como se alejaba, se percató que tenía las manos en puño y una mirada aterradora en su rostro.

[...]

Llego a su hogar y comenzó a empacar todas sus cosas en una maleta, siempre descubrió que era culpa suya que el matrimonio había terminado pero la verdad en la parte de la culpa la tenía su esposo también, por engañarla y bajar su autoestima, pero ahora no iba a soportar más de su abuso, estaba decidida a escapar y huir pero un golpe estruendoso la asusto, escucho pasos rápidos subir por las escaleras y vio a su marido entrar de golpe a la habitación, se notaba lo furioso que estaba y tenía un frasco con un líquido en su mano.

\- ¡¿Sabes la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar?! - Grito con furia y miro la maleta— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Responde! —Ordeno muy enojado.

—M-Me voy de la casa, este matrimonio ya no funciona — cerró su maleta y comenzó a sacar el anillo.

—Vas con tu amante ¿verdad? —Agarro el frasco y comenzó a abrirlo— no voy a dejar que te vayas, tú eres mía y de nadie más —quito la taba del frasco y le lanzo el líquido a un lado de la cara.

\- ¡AHH! D-Duele mucho que me hiciste — comenzó a gritar ya sangrar del lado afectado mientras corría fuera de la habitación, se mareada y su vista era nublosa por lo que no supo a donde iba hasta que callo por las escaleras.

—Es lo que te mereces por ser una cualquiera — bajo de las escaleras y el agarro del pelo para llevarla hacia el baño y hacer que se mire al espejo, esta al mirarse vio como la mitad de su rostro estaba siendo destruido por aquel acido.

—Tu ... ¿Porque me haces esto? Yo te amaba, comenzó un mameluco en llanto.

\- ¿Amarte? Por favor, tú ya no me sirves para nada, te volviste vieja y seca ni un hijo pudista, se preparó para golpearla pero ella lo empujó y corrió hacia la cocina tomando un cuchillo del cajón.

No te acerques más — hablo con mucho temor mientras lo temían.

\- ¿Vas a matarme? Ja, que patética te vez de esa forma — se quedó quieto mirándola con superioridad.

No sabía cómo sentirse exactamente, tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados, el dolor, la humillación, el miedo y la tracción, todas esas emociones causadas por la persona que alguna vez amo, la persona que seguía amando y que se había vuelto un monstruo.

—Y-Yo t-te a-amaba ...— hablo con voz temblorosa y sollozando.

—Es culpa tuya todo esto, por andar de zorra ...— comenzó acercarse hacia ella.

No te acerques ...

—Se una buena esposa y baja eso —responde.

—Aléjate ...

\- ¡Baja eso!

\- ¡NO! —Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por sus impulsos.

No supo que tuvo, pero una vez que abrió los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue su esposo en el suelo ya ella con el cuchillo en las manos, manchadas de sangre al igual que sus manos, luego se desmayo. No supo lo que paso después hasta que su abogado le conto, al parecer su esposo perdió un profundo daño en un órgano importante por lo que murió desangrado camino al hospital, ella fue sentenciada a un año de prisión por homicidio, su abogado intento alegar por ella diciendo que fue una defensa propia pero el jurado Falla a su favor ya que el difunto era un respetado agente de la pistola, por lo que fue juzgada y encarcelada, pero que solicite recibir terapia para superar los maltratos de su esposo, su estadística en la cárcel no fue tan mala como tuvieron, tenía que hacer las típicas tareas que hicieron en el hogar, no socializaba con las demás prisioneras y se mantenía alejada de los policías varones, le recordaban a su marido por lo que siempre se aislaba en la enfermería o un lado del patio, un peso de que el trataban bien adentro se encuentra vacío, las marcas de su alma no sanaban. Pasaban los meses y ella solo podría mirar el tiempo pasar desde su ventana, se verá de nuevo encerrada y aislado.

Por primera vez, después de varios meses encerradas pudo ver el cielo azul de nuevo, tan radiante como siempre, pero no estaba feliz, o triste, sin ninguna duda, se vacia por dentro y por fuera. Había hablado con la psicóloga sobre este problema, ella le dijo que tenía que avanzar y superarlo, pero no podría, se convirtió en vulnerable, perdida y sola. No tenía a nadie, solo un lugar a donde volver pero sin nadie con quien vivir. Después de un ratón esperando afuera, agarrar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia su antiguo hogar, lo único que le quedaba, paso por varias tiendas y sentir los ojos de los demás hacia ella, debió de parecerles raro que alguien que tapaba la mitad de su cara estaría caminando por aquellos rumbos, paso cerca de una pareja, no los miro ni un segundo porque mantenía la cabeza agacha, sí mismos como derrotada.

\- ¿Esa no es la chica del funeral? —Hablo el cobalto mientras tomaba una taza de café.

—Sí, su esposo la maltrataba y el desfiguro la cara con ácido después de que ella descubrió su infidelidad — dijo sin mucho interés.

—Pobrecita, debió alejarse desde la primera golpiza — hablo sin ningún tipo de lastima.

—Por lo menos pudo vengarse de su marido y asesinarlo — hablo mientras miraba a la equidna a lo lejos.

—Lo malo, es que ella nunca olvidara eso. Su marido y todo lo que le hicieron serán como fantasmas de su pasado que la perseguirán, puede que haya matado a su agresor, puede que esté recibiendo ayuda, pero una vez que miras a los ojos al monstruo que alguna vez amaste eso te cambia— hablo mirándola sin mostrar alguna expresión.

—Tendrá que vivir con el fantasma de su agresor por el resto de su vida — dijo y volvió a tomar la mano de su pareja para alejarse, otros asuntos pendientes que hacer.

Mientras tanto, la pobre chica caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, su mirada perdida y vacía mientras tarareaba una canción, la misma que escuchaba al cocinar la comida que hacía con su marido, llego hacia su antigua casa, estaba exactamente como la dejo y con mucho polvo alrededor de ella, fue hacia el baño a darse una ducha, estaba cansada y solo desea dormir, y talvez nunca despertar, extrañaba a su marido de alguna forma, los momentos que paso con él, esos felices que nunca volverán. Esos momentos en que se perdió una mujer más feliz no volverá, debió darse cuenta cuando su marido comenzó a golpearla, todo por sus "Celos", debió alejarse cuando tuvo la oportunidad o pedir ayuda al tiempo tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para él y para ella. Los celos son emociones que pueden ser las causas de muchos machos,

Después de bañarse, fue hacia el espejo del baño, miro la mitad de su rostro desfigurado y por un momento mío a su marido, los recuerdos malos vinieron hacia ella como un disparo, que golpeó con fuerza aquel vidrio del espejo haciendo sangrar su mano, luego cayó al suelo sollozando y agarró un pedazo de lo que había caído para cortar la muñeca, ya no tenía sentido vivir, aquel hombre que amo y quien se volvió un monstruo para ella, ahora un fantasma que le perseguiría por siempre, ese hombre. ..mato su espíritu desde el primer golpe.

**Día 5: "Celos" [X]**

**Continuara ...**


	6. Día 6: Culpabilizar

**_~ Buntoine ~_**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene sadomasoquismo y _Pegging_ (Gracias a un amigo que se le hizo gracioso enseñarme esa información, me traumastizastes)**

La vida de muchas vueltas, y muchas de ellas son confusas o equivocadas, te enamoras, pero no siempre es de la persona correcta. El amor es ciego, puedes enamorarte de alguien que no te corresponda ya la vez, alguien espera ser correspondido por ti, no siempre se logra lo que uno anhela. Y, aunque desees tanto ser correspondido no puedes mandar en el corazón de esa persona, pero ten cuidado a quien le use para olvidar a ese amor.

Esto le paso a un chico, que por jugar con un corazón para olvidar su amor, termino muy mal ...

Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro, una princesa está saliendo del palacio escoltada por su guardia real, Antoine D'colette, perteneciente a una familia de aristócratas pero que ahora servía como guardia real para proteger a la princesa, de quien este estaba enamorado.

—Esta es la última compra del día, es hora de irnos — hablo la princesa Sally cargando unas bolsas, pero fue sorprendida por unas flores que aparecieron frente a su cara.

—Una rosa para otra— mostro sonrisa coqueta y una mirada llena de amor hacia la princesa, esta solo lo miro con desaprobación.

—Por favor, no empieces — se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—E-Espere princesa — comenzó a seguirla y disparar el ramo de flores que fue agarrado por alguien más desconocido.

\- ¿Por qué? ...— susurro y estrujo el ramo hasta romper las flores.

Llegaron al castillo donde la princesa fue recibida por un erizo azulado, ella corrió a sus brazos y el rodeo la cintura para besarla, todo a la vista del guardián quien se moría de celos por ver aquella escena pero a la vez con mucho dolor al ser menospreciado.

\- ¿Cómo estas linda? —Hablo el cobalto acariciando su mejilla.

—Oh, ya sabes, todo normal como siempre —sonrió y volvió a besar los labios del mayor.

—Lamento llegar tarde, llegaría antes pero tenía un pequeño asunto — hablo el cobalto escondiendo una prenda íntima en su chaqueta que ella no pudo notar pero que el caballero si pudo.

No te preocupes, podemos pasar la tarde juntos ¡Nicole! —Llamo y de inmediato apareció en pixeles la ya mencionada.

—Que desea princesa —preguntó la Lynx.

—Haz que lleven mis compras a mi habitación y cancela todas mis citas—dijo y luego se marchó tomando del brazo a su novio.

—Enseguida princesa—hizo una reverencia.

—Nicole, espera...—se acercó— Deberíamos decirle a Sally que Sonic no es quien dice ser, tu sabes bien que no es un buen tipo y...—lo interrumpe.

—No es mi deber interferir en la relación de la princesa, además, tu tampoco tienes el deber de interferir porque ya tienes a Bonnie—hablo fríamente.

—Pero Sally está siendo engañada, no podemos dejar que ella...—volvió a ser interrumpido.

—Las decisiones que ella tome no son de tu incumbencia—hablo enfadada.

— ¡Sally no merece esto!

— ¡Tampoco Bonnie!—grito más fuerte.

— ¿Por qué la metes a ella ahora?—hablo molesto.

—Porque amas a otra y estas con ella... ¿Crees que ella no lo ha notado? ¿Crees que es tan estúpida para no ver que la utilizas?—gruño en respuesta.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo quiero mucho a Bonnie pero ella...nunca le llegaría a Sally...—hablo directamente sin pensar en sus palabras.

—Cuida lo que dices—le dio la espalda—no le he dicho nada a Bonnie porque es mi amiga y quiero su felicidad, al igual que Sally...yo no soy una egoísta—hablo antes de desaparecer entre pixeles.

El chico solo suspiro y salió del palacio rumbo al hogar que compartía con su "supuesta" novia, a quien no amaba, le tenía aprecio pero sus sentimientos solo estaban enfocados hacia la princesa Sally. Comenzó con un simple capricho suyo en un intento de poner celosa a la ardilla, pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron serias y comenzó a utilizarla para otras cosas, entre ellas, para satisfacerse sexualmente y olvidar a la princesa, pero nunca espero que las cosas fueran más haya, se sentía culpable por utilizar así a una persona que lo amaba sinceramente pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo seguir con su pequeña mentira.

Llego a casa muy cansado y vio a la coneja saliendo de la cocina completamente desnuda llevando solo un mantel de cocina.

—Hola cariño, la cena esta lista pero ¿Quieres comer mi comida o a mí?—dijo hablando coquetamente y el mayor solo sonrió con lujuria, pero no era por lo provocativa que estaba la coneja sino porque se imaginó a Sally vistiendo la misma prenda, por lo que su amiguito despertó y se acercó hacia la coneja poniéndola contra la pared y levantándola del suelo.

Después de ese delicioso momento, comenzó a devorar la comida de la coneja que aunque estaba un poco fría por las horas que estuvo esperando debido a la calentura, aún tenía un gusto exquisito.

—Cariño, que te parece si mañana te tomas el día libre y —fue interrumpida.

—No puedo, tengo que cuidar a la princesa—hablo sin mirarla.

—Pero...hable con Sally y mañana estará todo el día ocupada con Nicole—bajo las orejas algo triste.

—Sí, pero aun así tengo que estar allí como su caballero real—se sirvió algo de agua y se lo tomo de golpe.

—Ya veo...entonces otro días—suspiro pesadamente y al contrario le vino la culpa.

—Oye...no te pongas así—trago grueso y se rasco la nuca— que te parece si te lo recompenso con algo—exclamo sonriendo.

— ¿Recompensarme?—levanto la mirada mirándolo con atención.

—Sí, tu siempre haces todo por mí y cumples toda fantasía que he tenido—tomo su mano—Que te parece si esta vez, hacemos algo que tú quieras, ya sabes, hacer tu fantasía realidad—sonrió gentilmente.

— ¿M-Mi fantasía?—se puso a meditar—tengo una pero...no sé si quieras—hablo con algo de pena en sus palabras.

—No importa cuál sea, lo hare por ti nena—sonrió con arrogancia.

—Entonces lo hare, pero tiene que ser mañana porque tengo que preparar muchas cosas—hablo la coneja levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos.

—Esperare con ansias preciosa—se sirvió un poco más de agua sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de la coneja.

Al otro día todo fue normal, el acompañando a la princesa a todas sus reuniones mientras torpemente intentaba coquetear con ella, pero sus intentos fueron rechazados, ya al terminar su labor de trabajo empezó a dirigirse a casa hasta que vio a alguien caminar por la zona, era nada más que Fiona the fox, se le hizo raro porque la última vez fue arrestada por la princesa porque esta intento robarle y sobrepasarse de manera indebida con ella. La siguió con cautela para ver que tramaba, llego a un callejón donde empezó a escuchar una conversación entre la zorra y alguien más.

— ¿Está todo listo?—pregunto la peli-roja.

—Por supuesto, ella no sospecha nada—hablo la voz misteriosa.

—Así me gusta, entonces el plan de secuestrar a la princesa perrally está listo—hablo emocionada mientras que antoine no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—No sabrá que la golpeo, y lo mejor es que nadie sospechara nada—rio la voz misteriosa.

— ¿Y su novio?—pregunto.

—Oh, Sonic estará ocupado con su juguete favorito—exclamo la voz.

—Típico de un mujeriego, al igual que Scourge pero este ya tiene a un juguete favorito—rio para sus adentros, el caballero estaba asombrado, pero antes de poder hacer algo fue golpeado en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

*Unas horas después*

Despertó en una habitación muy poca iluminada, se encontraba de pie completamente desnudo y sujetado de sus muñecas por unas cadenas que estaban conectadas a la pared, se encontraba desnudo y con una pelota tapándole la boca para que no pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Veo que despertaste cariño, lamento haber hecho eso pero esta es mi fantasía—decía la voz que provenía de la oscuridad que mientras se iba acercando hacia la luz se revelaba.

_—"Bonnie"—_pensó mientras intentaba pronunciar palabra pero el aparato no se le permitía.

—Oh, no puedes hablar—rio juguetonamente, luego procedió a agarrar un látigo que estaba dentro de su mesita de noche para ponerse detrás de él agarrando con fuerza el mango.

Intento moverse pero las cadenas no se le permitían, solo podía escuchar la respiración de su acompañante y una canción que empezó a sonar en la radio, cantada por una cantante famosa.

_"Veo la forma en la que la miras"_

—Te conocí hace un tiempo, tú me salvaste de aquel arroyo y verte me pareciste alguien tan masculino, guapo y valiente, eras el príncipe azul que tanto soñé—agarro fuerte el látigo y lo azoto con en el trasero con mucha fuerza.

_"Nunca te he visto mirarme así"_

—Cuando supe que íbamos a ser un equipo me sentí muy feliz, sentí que era el destino pero...—volvió a azotar su trasero, golpeando el látigo con sus nalgas dejándolas marcas rojas—tuviste que fijarte en esa princesa, esa mimada, orgullosa y perfecta princesa—su semblante cambio a uno sombrío y oscuro.

_"Nadie tiene que decir dos veces,_

_Lo que puedo ver en tus ojos"_

—Sé que me has estado engañando, al principio no lo note pero pronto me di cuenta que intentabas utilizarme para poner celosa a la princesa—saco y volvió a meter el dildo—luego cuando eso no funciono, quisiste volverme a utilizar para olvidarla.

_"Ella tienes a todos envueltos en su dedo"_

—No me importo que lo hicieras, me molesto que ella fuera prioridad para ti—sigue agarrando el consolador y moviéndolo en su interior.

_"Oh, la chica que quieres"_

—Yo siempre me preocupe por ti, hice tantas cosas para ti, perdí la movilidad de mis piernas por ti y te entregue la virginidad pero tu...—se detuvo un segundo recordando esos momentos en que le dio todo a alguien que nunca valoraría nada lo que hizo.

_"Nunca seré ella"_

—Tu solo tenías ojos para esa princesa, esa que no te mira, que prefiere a héroes azulados que a ti, ella no te valoraba y aun así preferiste servirla—volvió a golpear su espalda hasta que empezó a salir marcas rojas.

_"Que se no soy el amante perfecto"_

—Ella te miraba como un ser patético, un compañero de equipo, uno más de sus sirvientes ¡NUNCA TE VIO COMO ALGO MAS!—Grito furiosa y azoto con furia.

El contrario sentía un enorme dolor en su espalda, pero no se imaginaba el dolor que había sentido la coneja todo ese tiempo al ser utilizada.

_"Y puedo decirte que la amas, amas, amas"_

—No debiste escuchar esa conversación con Fiona ¡Arruinaras todo! — grito y azoto con más furia. El contrario se alarmo, porque si Bonnie sabia de esa conversación significaba que era parte del plan para secuestrar a Sally, tenía que hacer algo pero no podía liberarse.

— ¿Qué se siente que te usen? ¿Qué se siente que solo te utilicen? ¿Qué se siente verte patético?—empezó a derramar lágrimas recordando los buenos momentos que paso con él.

_"Se lleva bien con tu madre,_

_Así que adelante amala"_

Luego camino hacia al frente para mirarle con sus ojos llenos de lágrima con una mirada dolorosa en su rostro, le quito la pelotita de la boca y luego lo abofeteo.

—Te di tanto de mi vida y tu así me pagaste —lagrimas saladas caían por sus mejillas recordando todo lo que había sacrificado por el sin recibir nada a cambio.

—L-Lo siento Bonnie, yo si te quiero lamento si te hice sentir así—hablo jadeando mientras la miraba con ojos llorosos.

—Mientes, siempre lo haces—se cubrió la cara y siguió sollozando.

—No, digo la verdad. Tú eres alguien importante para mí, eres hermosa, linda y muy inteligente, nunca te cambiaria—hablo mientras la miraba gentilmente, Bonnie se destapo la cara y lo miro a los ojos notando la sinceridad de sus palabras.

— ¿Enserio? Yo también te amo, lamento si fui ruda contigo—sonrió gentilmente mientras se secaba las lágrimas, al fin volvía a ver aquel hermoso esplendor en su amado.

—No te preocupes, solo desátame y promete que no le harás nada a Sally—sonrió con su típica sonrisa de caballero pero al pronunciar el nombre de su enamorada fue su gran error, porque la cordura de Bonnie se desconectó.

_"No soy el amante perfecto"_

—...Sally—pronuncio y su mirada se oscureció.

— ¿B-Bonnie?—tartamudeo.

_"¡¿No soy el amante perfecto?!"_

—Así que lo haces por ella, siempre ha sido por ella—se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde saco el látigo y se puso a rebuscar en su bolso por algo.

—E-Eso no es así, tú también eres muy importante para mí, eres mi amiga—hablo pero pronto se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

—Sabes, mi madre siempre decía que debía ser una buena chica para obtener a un buen esposo, pero yo creo que hasta las chicas malas pueden obtener un príncipe—saco una caja de terciopelo—Por más que luche para superar a Sally, nunca podré hacerlo, ya que ella es la "Señorita perfecta", tu siempre tendrás ojos para ella y por eso no puedes ser completamente mío—abrió la caja con cuidado y saco lo que tenía adentro.

_¡¿Amante perfecto?!_

—B-Bonnie...—la llamo pero esta solo lo ignoro.

—Por eso, he llegado a la conclusión de que si no puedo tener tu corazón—volteo mostrándole un arnés con un enorme dildo de 40 cm de largo y 10 de ancho—tendré que quitarte la voluntad y aprisionarte a mí, solo así podrás ser completamente mío y de mí solo podrás depender—lo miro con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

—B-Bonnie por favor cálmate y hablemos sobre esto—desesperado intento desatar sus manos pero era inútil.

—Tengo que tenerte, cueste lo que cueste y si para eso tenga que romperte lo hare—lo miro con los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa retorcida.

—Bonnie por favor, no hagas esto—suplico en desesperación.

—Es todo tu _"Culpa", _jugaste con mis sentimientos y te haces la víctima, eso no se hace cariño por eso debo castigarte, por Sally no te preocupes, me encargare de ella luego con ayuda de Nicolle—se acercó hacia el con el enorme aparato y se puso detrás de él tocando con sus dedos su trasero.

—No toques allí, por favor Bonnie —suplico desesperado pero la coneja solo separo sus piernas y floto aquel objeto en su entrada.

—Tranquilo querido, le puse mucho lubricante así que no dolerá demasiado—acaricio sus caderas y con la otra mano abrió su entrada.

—No, Bonnie por favor...

—Te Amo...

*Tiempo después*

— _¿No vendrás?_ _—hablo Nicole desde la otra línea._

—No, he tenido un imprevisto pero ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora te mando la dirección—hablo Bonnie mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies a un color rojo escarlata.

—_Gracias, te lo pagare bien la próxima que nos veamos—dijo muy alegre._

—De nada, Salúdame a Sally —sonrió y miro sus uñas pintadas una vez que termino.

—_Lo hare, por cierto, ¿Que evento tienes?—pregunto con interés._

—Oh nada especial, solo una boda—hablo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una boda?_

—Nada, adiós—dijo y colgó.

—Tus uñas están hermosas Amor...

—Gracias cariño—hablo mirando hacia abajo, donde Antoine se encontraba haciendo de silla a la ya mencionada.

—Eres absolutamente hermosa, una belleza digna de admirar—la alago con su mirada vacía y sin voluntad, tenía marcas en todo el cuerpo y en su cuello un collar de mascotas con su nombre en él.

— ¿Más que Sally?—pregunto juguetona y se levantó de su espalda para mirarlo directamente.

— ¿Quién es ella? Tú eres mil veces mejor que cualquier mujer, eres una reina—se arrodillo en el piso y levantando uno de sus pies con cuidado para besarlos.

—Aww cariño, eres tan lindo. Creo que te mereces un buen merecido premio—Se quitó la bata que tenía mostrando un top blanco sexy Hot, con medias largas estilo vintaje, mostrando mucho el escote, agarro un velo de novias que tenía en una repisa y se lo puso, luego abrocho la correa en el collar que tenía Antoine.

—Cariño, te vez tan hermosa, eres la mujer perfecta—miro a Bonnie con una mirada tonta y una sonrisa ladina.

_—"Antoine D'collete, aceptas a Bonnie Rabbot como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Y, Prometes amarla, respetarla y servirle por el resto de tu vida"—_hablo mientras le agarraba de la correa mientras que con la otra mano se ponía un dildo metálico en el arnés que tenía en su entrepierna.

—"Si, Acepto"—grito y sonrío de emoción mirando a Bonnie como un perro faldero que sigue a su ama.

—_Ahora nos declaró, a nosotros, marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia_—Se agacho y tomo su mejilla para besarlo sellando el pacto que los uniría por la eternidad.

El corazón es una pieza delicada que debe ser tratada con delicadeza, Antonie se específicamente culpable de sus acciones pero nunca paro de hacerlas y eso le costó mucho, Bonnie se encargó especialmente de lo que aprendió esa lección, castigándolo y quitándole la voluntad para que solo la amara a ella y la sirviera como un sirviente, podría decir ahora que es ... felices por siempre.

Día 6: "Culpabilizar" [x]


	7. Día 7: Descalificar

**~Tobora~**

Ella tenía la vida perfecta, una familia conformada por dos padres, una mamá y un papá, y dos hermanos menores, pero su vida dio una gira de 180 ° cuando sus padres se divorciaron, aunque fue su padre quien procedió con el divorcio, su familia se desmorono pero lo que fue peor es su padre se volvió a casar y no con una mujer, sino con otro hombre quien aparte de tener dos hijas fastidiosas, una mocosa mimada, tuvo un hijo autista, que por desgracia, tuvo que hacer de niñera lo cual era un fastidio.

—Oye Mary-Sue — llamo una de sus hermanas fastidiosas, cuyo nombre era Shaina.

—Mi nombre es Aurora, que te quede bien claro — hablo cerrando su diario y poniéndole bajo su almohada.

—Como sea perra, anda mueve el culo. Papa quiere que cuides a Tobías, hablo groseramente.

\- ¿Por qué yo? —Pregunto levantándose de golpe y mirándola fastidiada.

—Porque fue una orden de papa, así que mueve el culo — hablo fastidiada por la rosada.

¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —Pregunto mirándola seriamente.

—Porque tengo una cita, y te toca cuidarlo ahora — cruzo sus brazos mirándola.

—Dame una razón para hacerlo — hablo seriamente.

—Te daré tres razones, la primera es que todos estamos ocupados y eres la única que no está haciendo algo, la segunda es que nadie te quiere por amargada y la tercera es… ¡Es una orden de papá, ahora ve y mueve el culo ! —Salió azotando la puerta.

—Grrr no la soporto, como odio a esta familia y ahora tendré que cuidar de ese rarito — sospecha pesadamente — Calma Aurora, calma, no tienes por qué amargarte por gentuza como esa — escucho que toca la puerta de su cuarto.

—Aurora, Aurora, Aurora — dijeron mientras tocaba tres veces la puerta.

—Está abierto Tobías — rodo los ojos y este abrió la puerta.

—Papa Shadow y Papa Sonic dicen que tienes que cuidarme, necesito que me lleves a los lugares que necesito ir — hablo mientras sacaba una larga lista de tareas.

\- ¿No puedes ir solo? Es que ... por favor Tobías, eres dos años mayor que yo, y necesitas que alguien te cuide — exclamo furiosa mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

—Si puedo cuidarme solito, Toby ya es un niño grande — hablo de sí mismo en tercera persona.

—Entonces puedes ir tu solo —se volvió a recostar en su cama.

No puedo, papá ordeño que debes cuidarme y llevar a los lugares que necesito ir — hablo mirándola tranquilo.

—Vete a la mierda retrasado — dijo mirando hacia el otro lado de la cama, Tobías solo se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de comenzar a gritar.

\- ¡PAPA, AURORA NO ME QUIERE LLEVAR A- —le cubren la boca rápidamente.

—Ya, iré contigo y te lleva a la mierda esa que quieres ir — hablo tapándole la boca y luego el soltó.

—En primera, espero que te hayas lavado las manos y en segunda, no es una mierda, tenemos que ir a lugares muy importantes. Son las 12:30 am, a las 12:40 am debemos ir a la tienda de trenes, a las 2:10 pm iremos a mi laboratorio para recoger unas muestras de orina, a las 2:30 pm iremos a recoger mi ropa de la tintorería, a las 3:00 p.m., vamos a comer algo ligero y nutritivo en uno de los mejores restaurante de la ciudad ... iremos al parque a sentarnos en el lugar favorito de toby ya las 5:00 pm iremos de nuevo a la biblioteca para recoger los libros de texto y lo interrumpen.

\- ¿Todo eso vamos a hacer ?, y porque después de regresar los libros vamos al parque y luego volver a recoger otros, no podemos hacer eso al mismo tiempo que —lo interrumpen.

—Esa es una tontería, no llevare unos preciados libros al parque, podría ensuciarse con tierra — hablo poniéndose gel antibacteriano en las manos.

—Pero si llevaras tu ropa limpia de la tintorería ¿no? —Hablo cruzándose de brazos.

No contradigas mi horario de tarea, no tienes que entender porque tu manera de ordenar tu habitación no va de acuerdo a mi manera de organizar mi tiempo — hablo orgulloso.

—Tsk, como sea… Vámonos ya — hablo jalándolo hacia afuera.

—Espera, no puedo irme aun. Tengo que recoger algo de mi oficina para dormir en Hiro ya Dusk — hablo yendo hacia su cuarto, ella solo rodo los ojos y fue a su habitación.

\- ¿Quién desordeno mi cuarto? —Hablo chillando mirando todo a su alrededor.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Esta limpio y ordenado — puso una mano en su cadera.

No, no lo está. Solo mira esto, alguien movió un libro de la sesión lo puso entre la D y claramente yo no puse esta lupa a este lado de la mesa, lo puse aquí a unos 1.2 centímetros de este libro de texto — hablo mientras la rosada solo se agarra La cara deseando que la mataran allí mismo, sin aguantar aguantar por todo un día a un retrasado.

—Solo recoge tu muestra — agarra un frasco— ¿Es esto? —Pregunto mostrándoselo a Tobías.

—Por supuesto que no, esa es una fórmula que te puede colorear el pelo. Minako me lo pidió para una broma con Loyd — Hablo mientras seguía ordenando.

\- ¿Enserio? Y… ¿Cuánto dura los efectos? —Pregunto mirando el frasco maliciosamente.

—Entre uno meses prestados sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Interesante ... Ya regreso, voy a ... empolvarme la nariz — hablo saliendo de la habitación.

—Usa el otro baño, Shaina se está bañando — hablo acomodando cada pieza en su lugar mientras aurora se hizo invisible e iba hacia el baño donde se encontraba la susodicha, entro con cuidado mientras ella cantaba una canción de un cantante llamado Silver, la Canción _"Remember me",_ agarro la botella de champú, que era de Shaina y que cada miembro tenía su propia botella de champú en el baño, y metió una buena cantidad de fórmula.

Luego lo puso en su lugar, y llegó antes de que se Tobías la llama, sería una buena venganza para su hermana fastidiosa. Fue con cuidado hacia el cuarto de Tobías haciéndose visible nuevamente y puso de nuevo el frasco en su lugar.

-Aurora…

\- ¿Qué? —Hablo con algo de pánico pensando que habían descubierto.

—Ya está todo listo, con esto nos demoramos unos 3.234 segundos, por lo que debemos salir justo ahora o perderemos nuestro itinerario — hablo calmadamente.

—Bien, entonces vámonos — estuvo a punto de salir pero Tobías la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, esto le sorprendió y lo miró fijamente.

—Oh aurora… Antes de irnos… —le acerca de un vaso— ¿Me das leche?

"No puedes hacerlo tú mismo". Hablo cruzado de brazos porque esperaba otra respuesta que otra tontería.

\- ¡¿Estás loca ?! Yo no sabe cómo sacarla del pequeño Toby — hablo directamente hacia su cara.

\- ¿Qué mierda? Ya vámonos Tobías, eres un raro — Dejo el vaso en la mesa y lo jalo hacia afuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta justo en el momento en que escuchó un gran grito viniendo del baño.

**[...]**

Fueron primero en la tienda de trenes en donde Tobías se entretuvo mirando todo tipo de trenes, Aurora solo se puso a un lado mientras veía como Tobías, y algunos niños, jugaban con los trenecitos que había en el lugar, a decir verdad, eran bonitos los trenes pero no cambia el hecho de que era un lugar muy aburrido y para niños, lo cual era vergonzoso y esperaba que nadie conocido pasara por la tienda y la viera. Luego fueron hacia el laboratorio de Tobías en la universidad, donde tuvieron que recoger unas asquerosas muestras de orina de procedencia desconocida y que desafortunadamente tuvieron que cargar con cuidado, ya que no querían terminar tropezando y estar oliendo a pipi, después de dejar las muestras en nerds de la casa de uno de sus amigos, fueron a la tintorería donde quedaría más tiempo de lo acordado ya que Tobías seguía discutiendo con el tintorero porque una de sus mangas estaba mal planchada y arrugada. Después, fueron a_Chucky's Cheese_ , en donde Tobías estaba jugando en la piscina de pelotas y ordenado cada pelota por colores haciendo un átomo celular, era el único que se divertía, pero ella estaba le estaba cayendo la cara de la vergüenza, luego cuando vio la hora, Intento sacar a Tobías de la piscina de pelotas pero todo fue como una odisea porque él se negaba a salir, hasta que escucho que un niño se había orinado en la misma piscina y salió rápidamente para no contagiarse de los gérmenes, salieron de allí y pasaron Por un parque que estaba cerrado, Tobías intenta ingresar subiéndose por la reja pero aurora al ver lo que hizo lo detuvo.

—Tobías, no te metas allí — Grito Aurora jalándolo del brazo y apartándolo de las rejas de aquel parque que estaba abandonado.

\- ¿Por qué? —Pregunto algo confundido.

—Es que acaso no sabes que allí desapareció un chico, algunos dicen que un demonio se lo llevo y nunca nadie ha encontrado encontrarlo, ni siquiera su prometido — hablo mientras se abraza a sí mismo por el escalofríos que pasaban al estar cerca de ese lugar .

\- ¿Demonios? Eso es una tontería, los estudios que buscan no existe algo tan ficticio como ángeles o demonio, no me sorprende que con tu intelecto creas en esas cosas — hablo Tobías como todo un sabelotodo pero eso solo la irritaba.

—Si Tobías, eres todo un genio —hablo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Un genio? Mi intelecto sobrepasa la mente de un científico común, Toby supera un intelecto común que es capaz de crear un híper rayo capaz de hacer cenizas en todo un estado en 15 segundos — hablo arreglando su corbata en tono orgulloso.

—Como digas Tobías, ahora vayamos al parque antes de ir a la biblioteca— tomo su brazo y comenzó a caminar.

—Pero tengo que entregar unos libros, solo tengo hasta las 4:00 pm para entregarlos y yo nunca he fallado en mi hora de entrega — hablo mostrándole los libros.

No me importa Tobías, aún tenemos tiempo —lo jalo hacia el otro parque y fueron a sentarse en una de las bancas pero Tobías se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

—Hay alguien enviando en el sitio favorito de Toby — hablo frunciendo el ceño y temblando.

\- ¿Y eso que? —Hablo mirando a un Búho sentado en la banca.

\- ¿Qué no lo ves? Es un Búho ... —hablo escondiéndose detrás de ella.

No me digas tenido éxito rodando los ojos.

—Los Búho son seres aterradores, giran su cabeza como esa película del exorcista, comenzando y no sabemos si son hembras o macho ¡Son diabólicos! enserio? "

—Entonces sentémonos en otro lado — dijo intentando mantener la calma y no perder el control.

\- ¿Estás loca? Ese ha sido mi lugar desde que nací: reclamo furioso.

—Solo es un banco.

—Es el banco de Toby

No dice tu nombre

—Es de Toby y punto.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos a otro banco? —Hablo frustrada.

—Disculpa, pero ese banco ha sido mi lugar especial desde que tengo memoria, es un santuario sagrado del sable en donde tuvo mis mejores ideas —exclama mientras que la contraria solo se golpeaba la cara, sabiendo que esta conversación no le llevaría nada.

Para este punto estaba dispuesta a pegar a Tobías y mandarlo a la mierda, pero luego grabé que es muy boca floja y la delataría a su padre, lo que ocasionaría que estuviese castigada sin teléfono, salidas, internet o privacidad, así que concentro toda la paciencia que tenía para no romper las pelotas al autista que tenía como hermanastro, aunque claro, era adoptado pero legalmente era hijo de Sombra y ahora era su niñera, maldecía a sus hermanas, en especial a Shaina, por nunca querer cuidarlo ya su padre Sonic por condenarlo a una vida de mierda, con dos hermanas molestas, un tarado como hermano y ser objeto de burla por tener ahora dos papas. Estaba cansada de que su mundo se fuera abajo, de que nadie la entendiera, de que todo en su vida haya cambiado tan radicalmente y que no le hayan dado la oportunidad de elegir, y por último,

—Voy a decirle que se quite—hablo y se acercó a la Búho.

—No, Aurora te comerá—susurro mientras intentaba ocultarse detrás de un poste de luz.

—Hola, ¿Se te ofrece algo?—pregunto el Búho mirándola.

—Eh…si, veras mi hermanastro creo que te tiene miedo, no te ofendas, es que es así de rarito—dijo y la búho miro a Tobías quien seguía intentando esconderse detrás del poste.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Entonces me iré, justo allí viene mi novio—se levantó y tomo sus cosas— agradable conversación, nos vemos—se despidió con la mano y se fue hacia un pato con lentes de sol.

—Tobías, ya sal de allí—hablo mirando al susodicho abrazando al poste.

— ¿Se fue?—pregunto temeroso.

—Sí, ya se f- —sin poder terminar Tobías la abrazo sorpresivamente, su corazón empezó a latir y no sabía la razón.

—Muchas gracias, yo salvaste de una muerte segura —se separó de ella y se envió en su asiento favorito.

—Ehh… sí, claro de nada ...— se envió a su lado y no habló durante los minutos, tuvieron que hablar o hacer contacto visual hasta que rompieron el hielo.

—Así que… ¿Te gusta la música? —Le preguntaba algo al azar, estaba aburrida y quería establecer una conversación con alguien, desafortunadamente el parque estaba vacío y eran los únicos que estaban allí.

No mucho, lo considero algo ruidoso y estruendoso — hablo sin mirar fijamente o darle mucha importancia a su pregunta.

—Oh, pues a mí me gusta mucho el pop… —respondió rascándose la nuca y luego regresó a surgir el silencio incómodo.

-Aurora….

\- ¡Si! Digo ... ¿Sí? —Lo miro esperando una contestación.

-… ¿Estás en tu período? —Pregunto dejando a Aurora con una mirada de ¿Qué mierda? En su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? —Pregunto mirándolo sin poder creerlo.

—Es que, siempre estas amargada y según los estudios una mujer se puede poner temperamental cuando sufre un retraso o tiene un período fluido, así que si sufre alguna hemorragia es mejor tratarlo ¿no? hablar con una persona en una conversación.

—Que mierda te pasa por la cabeza —se levanta enojada y se puso frente a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Pregunto confundido.

\- ¡QUE HACER! Eres un raro, siempre dices cosas raras y te portas como un niño — hablo casi gritando y comenzamos a caminar de un lado a otro tocándose la cabeza.

No soy un niño, tengo 19 años — hablo tranquilo.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil, un tarado, un idiota, eres un raro que ninguna chica te va a querer. De seguro saldrás igual de homosexual como tu amigo Dusk! —Chillo y golpeo fuerte sus pies contra el suelo.

\- ¿Dusk es Gay? —Pregunto sorprendido.

—Grrr, ni siquiera entiendes lo que te digo. No sabes cómo me desesperas, te odio a ti, a mi padre, a la nueva familia a la que me conocí a la fuerza, a la puta de S-Shaina y ... —tartamudeo— me odio a mí, por ser tan patética y estar siempre enojada con el mundo, yo robaron mi vida, yo la quitaré en tan solo un segundo — unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras Tobías solo la miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Terminaste? —Se necesitará de su asiento y el abrazo— No sé cómo te sientes pero si necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte, aunque sean golpes y berrinches — acaricio su cabeza en señal de consuelo, haciéndole sonrojar.

Ahora ella se sentía como una tonta, siempre estuvo **_"Descalificándolo"_** por su autismo, tratándolo mal solo porque odiaba como su vida había cambiado tan de repente que termino por desquitarse con alguien que le trato amablemente desde el primer día, Tobías talvez sea alguien que dice las cosas sin medir palabras pero ha sido la única persona que la ha tratado bien y ha estado a su lado. Puede que siga odiando su vida, puede que nunca perdone a su padre por hacerle esto pero ahora que obtuvo, de alguna manera extraña, a un amigo en su nueva vida, las cosas podrían ser un poco mejor ahora.

—Aurora, ¿Sabías que tienes un pecho más grande que el otro?—dijo tocando uno de sus pechos con sus dedos.

—No toques eso pervertido—lo abofeteo tan fuerte que le hizo caer al piso de cara.

Luego de ese incidente fueron a la biblioteca a devolver los libros, pero tuvieron que quedarse un rato más ya que Tobías era muy meticuloso en su selección de libros, entre ellos escogieron libros de texto de física cuántica, terno maquinas, Química intercelular y un cuento para niños llamado "El regreso del oso Juancho". Después de obtener todo lo que querían regresaron a casa, justo a tiempo para la cena, mientras comían todos intentaban aguantar la risa o ignorar las púas de Shaina, que estaban de un fuerte color verde magenta brillante.

—Shaina ... ¿Qué te paso en el cabello? —Pregunto Aurora fingiendo preocupación e interés.

—Cállate Plasta Rosada, algo malo le pusieron al champú — Hablo cubriéndose con una gorra.

—Ay cariño, el verde es un color muy bonito — hablo shadow tratando de consolarla.

—Sí, igual de bonito que los mocos — Río en bajo al igual que sus dos hermanos, Marion y Sasha, quien se llama rápidamente cuando Shaina la miro feo.

—Aurora, compórtate — regaño Sonic.

—Te veo muy feliz, ¿Paso algo? —Pregunto el azabache mirando detenidamente a la rosada.

—Oh nada especial, solo que… ya me está gustando vivir aquí — sonrió y siguió comiendo alegre por su fechoría.

—De hecho algunos comentarios a los mocos un nutriente esencial — hablo Tobías jugando con las verduras.

—Eww que asco — dijo Marion haciendo muecas.

—Tobías, estamos comiendo — se quejó flash mientras ponía una mano en su boca con tal de no vomitar.

—Es culpa de Shaina y su cabello de mocos —exclama Spazz sacando una gran carcajada.

\- ¡Ven aquí enano! —Exclamo mostrando su puño.

—Shaina Cálmate — dijo sasha agarrándola del brazo.

—Shaina ...

\- ¿Qué cosa Tobías? —Pregunto sentándose de nuevo.

—Esos cambios de humor no será porque te llego el período — hablo y recibió un gran plato de sopa directo a su cara.

—Shaina, a tu cuarto — hablo enojado el cobalto.

—P-Pero ...

—Ahora jovencita — ordeno shadow y ella solo se fue molesta a su habitación, pudo escuchar el fuerte azote de la puerta, mientras Aurora se reía por dentro, tal vez no era tan malo tenerlo como hermanastro.

—Oye Aurora ¿Me das leche? —Pregunto Tobías teniéndole un vaso.

_\- " __Retiro lo dicho" -_ decidieron antes de poner su cara contra la mesa.

Día 7: "Descalificar"

Aclaraciones: Este es un pedido especial que me hizo una amiga mia para su OC, Tobías.


	8. Día 8: Humillar, Ofender

**_~Sonamy~_**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad, una hermosa y carismática chica paseaba de tienda en tienda revisando y probando cada prenda de ropa que había para su cita, esa chica era conocida como Amy Rose, ella era como una chica muy linda pero con un mal temperamento, era alguien muy creida y siempre rechazaba a cualquier chico que intentaba conquistarla porque ella solo tenia ojos para una sola persona, Sonic el erizo.

El era el chico que mas queria, desde hace mucho tiempo lo había estado observando, acosando y escribiendo anécdotas o poemas dedicados a el, su mayor anhelo era que el chico que la gustaba a ella, a pesar de tener pretendientes, siempre los rechazaba, ya sea de manera gentil o de manera cruel. Para ella ninguno estaba a su altura, solo debía estar el mejor con ella y el mejor seria Sonic , pero había un pequeño problema que se interponía, era que este tenia novia y era nada más ni menos que la princesa Sally Arcon.

La princesa siempre estaba interponiéndose en sus planes de conquista, y tenía que aguantarse las ganas porque no quería tener problemas con la realeza, y mucho menos con la princesa que de santa no tenía nada, porque era una princesa egoísta y presumida a la que odiaba pero fingía ser su amiga por los beneficios de la realeza. Por un tiempo se aguanto las ganas que le tenía a su enamorado pero ahora su gran oportunidad había llegado cuando este la sorprendió con una cita.

Recordaba ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer, aunque realmente fue algo que paso justamente ayer.

**_*Flashback*_**

Estaba sentada sobre un tronco escribiendo en su libreta rosa, estaba decorada con stickers adorables y sus páginas eran de un rosado pastel con flores rosadas como decoración, allí ella dibujaba y escribía poemas de amor para dedicarselas a ese hermoso erizo azul de quien estaba enamorado, o más bien su príncipe azul, aquel ser que por desgracia salía con alguien mas pero no perdía la esperanza de algun dia ser correspondida.

— Haber... ¿Que rima con sonic?— pensó un momento y suspiró poniendo la libreta sobre su pecho- Hay Sonic, me haces tan feliz con solo existir. Como quisiera que supieras cuanto te amo, pero si no fuera por culpa de esa _"Perrally"_, talvez te darías cuenta de lo que siento.— frunció el ceño y empezó a dibujar a sally de una forma horrible, con cuernos, dientes grandes y sombrero de bruja.

Su tarea fue interrumpida por una rafaga de aire que paso, el viento doblo sus paginas, intentaba quitarse el pelo de la cara vio a su amado ser, aquel erizo que tanto amaba corriendo más rápido que la luz.

— ¡Sonic!— chillo de emoción y empezó a correr hacia el erizo pero este parecía no tener intenciones de correr como siempre, lo cual fue como un milagro para ella.

— Hola Ames.

— ¡Sonikku!— se tira a su cuello y lo abraza.

— M-Me asfixias...— se safo de su agarre y se agarró el cuello con algo de molestia.

— Lo siento, pero... ¿Que te trae por aquí? Creí que tenías cosas importantes que hacer con la princesa. — dijo con desagrado pero hizo un intento para que el contrario no lo notara.

— Si, pero ahora ella quiere enfocarse en remodelar un antiguo parque y convertirlo en un cementerio.— hablo un poco disgustado.

— ¿Porque el disgusto?. — pregunto al darse cuenta de su disgusto.

— Es que...allí dicen que hace un tiempo un chico fue secuestrado por un demonio. — hablo mirando hacia un punto muerto.

— ¿Un demonio? — rio un poco— y, ¿Tu crees en eso?.

— Bueno No, pero... Siempre que pasaba por ese lugar se sentía algo oscuro que daba escalofrío, y bueno, creo que un nuevo cementerio le queda.— dijo en tono de broma.

— Tienes razón, pero sería triste que un lindo parque se vuelva un lúgubre cementerio_ "Esa princesa es una desquiciada por querer hacer un cementerio en vez de renovar el parque, maldita princesa corrupta, si tan sonic viera la clase de persona que es"_— Pensó mientras intentaba fingir su intenso desagrado hacia la chica.

— Si, oye...Te han dicho lo linda que hoy te vez~— habló en tono coqueto que sorprendió y emocionó a la rosada.

-Pues, me hice un nuevo corte, gracias por notarlo-habló con el mismo tono coqueto, era la primera vez que su amado le decía un cumplido, por lo que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

— Pues quien no notaría tanta belleza cuando la tiene presente— le guiño el ojo en forma seductora lo cual hizo ruborizar las mejillas de la contraria.

— No deberías estar coqueteando conmigo, se supone que tienes novia. — se maldijo mentalmente por decirlo, pero necesitaba saber porque ese cambio de actitud en su amado quien siempre huía de su lado.

— Oh, ella está muy ocupada y rodeada de mucha gente, casi ni tiene tiempo para mi-suspiro algo triste— cada dia peleamos mas y siento que la chispa se esta apagando.

Esas palabras bastaron para que la rosada chillara internamente, era como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas porque por fin tendría la oportunidad de su vida de conquistar a su enamorado y que dejara de una vez por toda a la princesa caprichosa que tenían como gobernante.

— Lamento mucho oír eso, pero mira el lado bueno— abrazo su brazo y pego sus pechos en un intento de seducción, nunca había usado ese método pero siempre práctico para el momento de usarlo en caso de que Sonic decidirá casarse con la ardilla.

— Si, tienes razón. Tu estas aqui — la miró seductoramente y tomó su mano con cuidado.

— _"¿Esto esta pasando? Sabía que ponerme mi tanguita de la suerte iba a cambiarme el dia" _— pensaba sin apartar su mirada de las parde esmeraldas.

— Oye, qué te parece si salimos este sábado en la tarde-hablo acariciando su mano sin apartar la vista de el.

— _"Oh dios, si esta pasando ¡Gracias Diosito!"_ — chillo internamente, se sentía en el cielo.

— Bien, entonces nos vemos el sabado— beso su mejilla y se fue corriendo como un rayo.

La rosada solo se quedó allí anonadada por lo que acababa de pasar, todo su mejilla y sonrió como si se hubiera ganado un premio.

— ¡Jamás me lavare está mejilla!.

Chilló y saltó de emoción mientras se iba corriendo a casa dando saltos de alegria, tendria muchas cosas que hacer antes del sábado, como ir de compras y planificar los lugares a donde iría en su Cita.

**_*Fin del flashback*_**

— Ay Sonic, vas a quedar fascinado con lo que me pondré— se contempló en el espejo y miro su nuevo estilo, una blusa corta que le hacia relucir el ombligo con escote y el logo de una famosa banda de Heavy Metal, un falda extremadamente corta del mismo color rojo que la blusa y unos tacones rojos.

— Señorita, ¿Ya encontró lo que buscaba?— Hablo una lemún desde afuera de los vestidores, estaba algo impaciente ya que la eriza se había encerrado en el vestidor con un montón de prendas y se había quedado más de dos horas adentro.

— Si, Si, Si...ya voy— Gruñó a regañadientes, le molestaba que la interrumpieron cuando se estaba admirando en el espejo, agarró su bolso y miró unas cuantas prendas de ropa, entre ellas lenceria que comenzó a poner dentro de su bolso rompiendo las etiquetas y guardandola, agarro mas prendas de ropa y las metió dentro de su bolso.

Luego salió con la misma ropa que ya tenía puesta y fue hacia el cajero para pagar, mientras la cajera estaba ocupada, cogio unas pulseras que estaban cerca del mostrador y las puso dentro del bolso de una de las chicas que estaban en el otro mostrador, quien se encontraba hablando animadamente por teléfono, después de pagar, agarro sus bolsas y comenzó a irse, al mismo tiempo que la otra chica pagaba sus compras.

Cuando pasaron por las puertas de seguridad, empezó a sonar el fuerte pitido de la tienda, que sonaba cuando había un producto no pagado saliendo de la tienda.

— ¡Alto allí!

— ¿Que sucede oficial?— preguntó Amy con una mirada inocente en su rostro.

— Me permiten ver sus bolsas-ordenó.

— Claro, por mi no hay problema— sonriendo Amy extendiendo su bolso.

— ¿Es necesario? Digo, yo no he hecho nada así que no tengo porque demostrar nada— hablo la chica apartando su bolso, esto solo ensanchó la sonrisa de Amy.

— Es por seguridad Señorita, muestreme su bolso— ordenó de forma autoritaria.

— No tengo porque hacerlo.

— Tienes que hacerlo, a menos que estés ocultando algo— hablo descaradamente la rosada recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la chica.

— ¿Me estás acusando de algo?— alzó la voz y miró con una mirada penetrante a la rosada, quien aún mantenía su sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro.

— Yo no estoy acusando a nadie, solo digo que esa actitud es muy sospechosa. — su sonrisa se ensancho mas mientras miraba a la contraria y luego miró al guardia— no cree que debería negarse a una revisión sea algo muy sospechoso, señor oficial.— El de seguridad asintió y miró a la chica con desaprobación, esta se sentía acorralada.

— Bien, para demostrar que no he hecho nada puede revisar mi bolso.— dijo a regañadientes extendiendo su bolso mirando con desagrado a la rosada, quien aún mantenía su sonrisa, el guardia empezó a revisar el bolso de ella antes que el de Amy.

— Señorita...¿Qué es esto?— hablo enojado sacando las pulseras.

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Como llego eso allí?— habló la chica en estado de shock.

— Venga conmigo-la agarro del brazo.

— ¿Que? No, suélteme...¡No hice nada malo!-chillo resistiéndose al arresto.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir oficial?— preguntó Amy mirando la escena divertida pero antes de que pudiera responder una voz le interrumpió.

— Oiga, ¿Que le está haciendo?— hablo una orangutana acercándose hacia ellos muy enojada.

— Atrapamos a su novia robando.

— Eso no puede ser verdad, conozco a mi novia y se que ella no robaría—al escuchar la palabra novia de inmediato se ganó el desprecio de Amy, ella era homofobica y la otra que más odiaba era a los homosexuales.

—Lo que faltaba, parte de ladrona resultó ser una lame conchas—susurro pero aun así fue audible para la orangutana.

—¡¿Que dijistes plasta rosada?!—gruño con la cara muy roja.

—Ups, me escuchastes. —hizo un gesto de inocencia para luego hablar —Parece que no eres sorda, pero no te fijes en mí sino en tu novia la ladrona de tiendas-señaló a la chica que estaba siendo llevada por el guardia -sabes deberías dejar a esa ladrona pecadora y volver al camino correcto, digo...si quieres te doy el numero de un buen psicólogo para que te ayude con tu problema.-sonrió y sacó de su cartera una tarjeta, esto enojó más a la orangutana que tiró la tarjeta y se acercó de forma amenazante a Amy.

— ¡¿Cual es tu maldito problema?!— Se enfrentó a Amy y se acercó más amenazante hacia ella, es entonces que la eriza tomó la iniciativa y se revolvió el pelo para luego abofetearse asi misma.

—¡AHH NO ME HAGAS DAÑO PORFAVOR!—Grito llamado la atención de todos para luego cubrirse la cara con sus dos manos y fingir llorar.

—¡¿Que estas haciendo?! ¡¿Estas loca?!—la orangutana se alejó rápidamente pero fue agarrada por dos sujetos de seguridad.

—Señorita, ¿Está bien?—preguntó uno de los de seguridad.

—Si, solo llevense a esa loca, me asusta—dijo fingiendo temor, pero cuando el de seguridad voltea a mirar a la orangutana con ira amy sonrió con malicia, esto no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

—¡TU!

Intento forcejear pero la sujetaron y se la llevaron de allí junto a su novia, Amy recibió un descuento y una pulsera gratis como compensación, a decir verdad ella no planeaba iniciar un show, solo quería pasar inadvertida con las prendas robadas mientras alguien más pagaba por ella y aunque logró su cometido, no tenía pensado su enfrentamiento con la orangutana pero poco le importaba. Se sentía poderosa, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, por fin obtenía el amor de su amado así que ¿Porqué no utilizar sus encantos para causar más caos?.

Después de ese incidente fue hacia la peluquería para arreglarse el cabello, de paso hacerse una manicura y pedicura, luego fue a casa a dejar todas sus compras y retocarse el maquillaje para ser más seductora. Se volvió a contemplar en el espejo, fijándose que cada detalle estuviera perfecto, porque si ahora tenía la oportunidad de salir con su enamorado lo aprovecharia para conquistarlo así que no lo arruinaría, ya tenía todo planificado para el día.

Miro la hora y se apresuró para ir a su cita, llegó unos minutos antes pero decidió esconderse y esperar a que sonic llegará, lo vio llegar a la plaza y sentarse en una banca esperándola, le dio muchas ansias ir pero quería dejarlo esperar un poco más por su lema de _"Dejalos deseando por más"_ era lo que ella pensaba para que Sonic se interesara más, pero la impaciencia pudo más con ella que solo duró cinco minutos escondida.

—Hola Sonic, ¿te hice esperar?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, acabo de llegar—mintio y eso lo sabia la rosada, pero no iba a reclamarle nada.

—Oh, entonces podemos irnos ahora.

—Claro, espero que no te moleste pero tengo hambre. —acaricio su estomago levemente.

—Oh, entonces podemos ir a comer a algún restaurante—menciono con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, aunque prefiero comer más tus chillidog, son mas deliciosos.

—Oh, eres tan adulador—se sonrojo y tomo su mano para ir hacia un restaurante.

Ese día fue uno de los mas inolvidables de Amy, era tal como habia soñado. Fueron a muchos luagres romanticos, comieron en un lujoso restaurante y aunque no le agradaba cuando sonic comia Chillidog por las calorias que tenia, no iba a objetar en la primera cita, despues fueron al cine a ver una película romantica _"Inmortaly"_, la historia de una princesa que llega a un castillo donde habita un vampiro, a ella le fascinó pero a sonic le parecia aburrida, aunque Amy lo compenso llevandolo hacia un concierto al aire libre en donde cantaba uno de los cantantes mas populares, Silver y su canción "Because I'm Stupid", una canción que dedicaba a una persona en especial.

Siguieron pasando el dia juntos, disfrutamos de las luces, llendo a muchos lugares divertidos para después ir hacia el lugar mas alto de la ciudad a disfrutar de la hermosa vista de esta.

—Esto es tan hermoso.

—No tanto como tu linda. —la miró a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, sus ojos se encontraron y se reflejaron bajo la luz de la luna misma.

Este era el momento que ella siempre espero, era el momento que siempre soño, su primer beso y esta vez tomaría la inicitiva, asi que sin esperar mas enredo sus brazos sobre el cuello de sonic, se puso de puntitas y le planto un beso en los labios, este no espero y abrazo su pequeña cintura para corresponderle. Era tal como lo soño, se sentia volar en las nubes, sentia fuegos artificiales en su boca y el sabor era de una menta fresca muy embriagante.

Desde ese día, cuando Sonic dejaba a su novia la ardilla con sus labores reales, salían a escondidas para ir a lugares románticos, apartados del resto y pasar tiempo a solas, aunque su relación era secreta y se consideraba una infidelidad para Amy era como la gloria, un sueño hecho realidad en donde al fin obtenía lo que quería mientras que la princesa quedaba como una idiota con cuernos por no darse cuenta del amor que le tenia su novio a la eriza y no a ella, o bueno... Eso es lo que Amy pensaba.

En el castillo, amy estaba en su reunión con el team, de vez en cuando se daba una miradita con Sonic y este le devolverá el gesto, aunque le parecía extraño que en la sala solo estuvieran ella, sonic, tails, knuckles se habia ido a cuidar la esmeralda pero le parecía raro ma ausencia de la princesa nunca llegaba tarde a una reunión pero al parecer su sirvienta Nicole, le dijo que se encontraba indispuesta. Después de un rato, le llevó la urgencia de ir al tocador y dejo la sala para irse, dejando a Sonic y a Tails solos, aunque se le hacia raro la mirada que tenia tails cuando dijo que iria al baño, de repente había pasado a una nerviosa pero no era como si le importara saber como se encontraba ese zorro.

Ahora su prioridad era encontrar un baño, pero el castillo era muy grande y no había ni un sirviente a la vista, siguio caminando hasta que vio una puerta abierta,penso que era el baño pero a medida que se acercaba escuchaba gemidos, se asomo con cuidado y lo que vio lo dejo en un shock total. La habitación era de la princesa Sally, y sus gemidos eran de ella con su acompañante, quien era nada mas y nada menos que Fiona The Fox, ambas estaban desnudas y acostadas en la cama, Sally estaba encadenada de las muñecas con un traje estilo bondage con las piernas bien abiertas mientras la zorra meyia y sacaba con fuerza un enorme juguete de plastico de aproximadamente 30 centimetros, mientras mordisqueaba los pezones de esta y estrujaba sus pechos.

— Dime princesa, ¿Quien es mi zorrita? —pregunto la zorra mirandol con una sonrisa burlona a la ardilla, quien no paraba de retorcerse y gemir como loca.

—Ah~ Yo soy tu perra Ah ~ sigue domandome como tu puta perra ama Ah~ —esto complacio a la zorra que empezo a sacar y volver a meter con fuerza aquel dildo de su entrada.

Pero Amy se sentia asqueada, estaba sorprendida de que Sally tambien le fuera infiel a su Somic pero nunca espero que fuera una maldita lesbiana que se acostaba con una zorra como fiona, se sentia asqueada por lo que veia pero aprovecharia esta oportunidad para arruinarla, asi que rapidamente saco su telefono y tomo unas cuantas fotografías en silencio para luego salir corriendo de alli. Tenia pruebas suficientes para que Sonic terminara con ella y asi hiciera publica su relación, además, de que esto arruinaria por completo la imagen de la perfecta princesa.

Llego a la sala corriendo y vio como Tails se encontraba en el suelo, se le hizo raro pero decidio ignorarlo.

—Sonic, tengo algo que decirte.

—Luego Ames, tengo que llevar a Tails a casa se siente algo mal—sonrio em confianza y cargo a Tails en sus brazos.

—¡Pero es importante!

—Y-Yo estoy bien, no pasa nada—tartamudeo.

—Vez, dije que esta bien—fanfarrullo molesta pero el azulado solo rodo los ojos.

—Sera Rapido—sin que pudiera decir algo mas, el erizo salio disparado como un rayo con el zorrito.

La eriza se quedo sola y enojada, tenia la oportunidad de acabar con la princesa pero tails tenía que arruinarlo todo como siempre, despues pensaría en algo para dehacerse de ese inutil de dos colas para poder asi tener toda la atención de su Sonic, pero ahora tenía que esperar a que se desocupara para hablar.

Volvió a casa y vio sobre su cama una caja de regalo con una carta, abrio el sobre y leyo el contenido _"Ponte esto, y esta noche a las 12:30 llegare, para pasar nuestra gran velada especial. Con cariño Sonic."_

La eriza se sonrojo al leer esto, no sabia lo detallista que podria ser su amado, ahora estaba completamente segura que se gano la loteria con el. Miro el reloj, eran las 10:45, falta mucho tiempo para la hora indicada a si que se dispuso a preparar todo pero antes desenvolvió el regalo y saco de allí una linda lenceria de color rojo al estilo vintaje, se sonrojo fuertemente y se dio cuenta a lo que se referia con _"velada especial",_ era el momento en donde se harian uno, a decir verdad se encontraba nerviosa ya que a nadie le hania entregado su flor... Hasta ahora.

Siempre soño con este momenti, en donde le entregaría su mas bello tesoro a su persona especial y aunque el miedo se apoderase de ella, no daria marcha atras, asi que se puso la lenceria y preparo el cuarto, puso champán, velas aromaticas en todo el cuarto, algo de musica relajante y petalos de rosa en el piso y en la cama.

Ahora su primera vez, no solo seria romántica sino que también seria inolvidable.

— Listo, espero que te guste mi amor~

Pasado un tiempo, el azulado llego cruzando la ventana de la habitación, dandose cuenta de lo decorado que estaba y del dulce olor a vainilla y canela de las velas.

— Ames, esto es realmente hermoso ¿lo hiciste tu sola? —pregunto seductor, la eriza salio del baño vistiendo la lenceria y mirando provocativamente a su acompañante.

—Todo por ti cariño~ —agarro dos copas y las sirvio con Champan, luego le alcanzo una copa al contrario quien lo acepto.

—Te ves realmente caliente amor~—la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia su cuerpo mientras sorbia un sorbo de aquella bebida.

—Sabes, me siento un poco nerviosa... Soy virgen aun y quiero que seas gentil conmigo—lo miro entre apenada y lasiva, moviendo sus caderas contra el para excitarlo.

—Tranquila, dejalo a mis manos. —sonrio lujurioso y la recosto sobre la cama tomando sus muñecas.

Esa misma noche, teniendo a la luna y a las estrellas como testigo se entrego a su amado.

—Ah~ Sonic Ah~ —gimio de dolor mientras sentía sus adentros siendo desgarrado, sentía como de sus piernas bajaba un liquido y eso solo era porque estaba siendo desflorada.

— Estas Ah~ Tan estrecha Ah~ Ames —empezó a moverse en su interior rapidamente, no espero a que la eriza se acostumbrara.

Lo que causo que ella gritaba de dolor,que pronto fue transformado en gemidos llenos de placer. En el cuarto se escuchaban los rechinidos de la cama, las velas estaban a la mitad de su derretimiento y los pétalos eran aplastado por ellos. La Eriza se sentía feliz, al fin obtenía lo que quería, eso y mucho más, se imaginaba las cosas que le sucedería de ahora en adelante, como que se casaria, tendría hijos, ya sabia hasta el nombre el nombre perfecto que seria Aurora.

Duraron horas, haciendose uno y haciendo cualquier posición hasta el amanecer, ahora la eriza se encontraba completamente desnuda, con arañazos,mordidas y chupetones, cubierta de un viscoso liquido mientras le hacia un trabajo oral a su amado.

—Ah~ linda —Gruño en un gemido antes de correrse, la eriza no espero y se trago todo el contenido para luego mirarlo con ojos de amor y lujuria.—Mira nada mas, te vez como una verdadera perra.

—¿Lo hice bien Sonikku?.

—Lo hiciste muy bien puta—acaricio su cabeza mientras ella solo ronroneaba, se sentía feliz que no le importaba que la llamaran perra o cualquier otra groseria

—Gracias Amor~ —Sonrió y luego recordó lo de las fotos—Por cierto, tengo que mostrarte unas...

La rosada no pudo terminar la frase por que la puerta de la habitacion se abrió de golpe, y que para su sorpresa frente a la puerta estaba...SONIC.

—¿Q-Que? ¿Otro Sonic?—Se alejo y miro a ambos sonic, quienes la miraban con una expresión llena de malicia.

—Oh cariño, fuiste tan estupida—agarro una toalla humeda y se la puso en toda la cara limpiandose, la tela se tiño de azul mientras mostraba su verdadero color de pelaje, un fuerte verde menta.

—¡¿Scourge?! —intento alcanzar una sabana para cubrirse.

—Ni lo intentes, ya vi todo...

—Oh amigo, ¿Te divertiste?—Pregunto Sonic sin apartar su sonrisa.

—Sin duda, aunque las prefiero pechugonas—Río a carcajadas mientras se quitaba los pupilentes verdes.

—S-Sonic...¿Que esta pasando?—pregunto asustada y sin poder creerlo.

—Oh, bueno...Yo queria jugar pero no se puede jugar solo asi que invite a Scourge a jugar tambien.

—¿C-Como?

—Recuerdas cuando decía que iba al baño o a beber agua—se aclaro la garganta y prosiguio—la verdad es que iba a cambiar con Scourge para que el jugara contigo.—escuchar eso fue como un golpe de agua fría, se sentia eriza y traicionada.

—¿P-Porque?¡¿Porque me hiciste eso?! Yo quería que fuera algo especial, no...esto...—Empezo a derramar lagrimas.

—No me digas que va a llorar—prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada— sabes que asi no juego.

—Tranquilo, pronto se la llevaran.

—¿L-Llevarme? ¿De que carajos hablas?—Grito y recibió una bofetada de respuesta.

—Mas cuidado con lo que dices perra—Soplo humo cerca de su cara mientras Amy agarraba su mejilla.

—No seas bruto Scourge—Se agachó con cuidado para quedar frente a ella—Mira amy, yo nunca te ame, para ser sincero, estaba arto de tu insistencia que decidí darte chance para ver que tan buena eras pero resultaste ser una miserable virgen,y aunque estuvo rico y todo temo decirte que ahora tus servicios ya no son requeridos.

Las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron lo que mas le dolieron, sentía como su mundo se desmoronaba, como ese hermoso sueño se hacia añicos ante sus ojos y como la persona a quien consideraba su mas grande amor, su Heroe, su príncipe se hacia añicos y era cambiado por un monstruo, ahora...mas que traicionada, se sentía _"Humillada, ofendida"_, pero sobre todo utilizada, porque su cuerpo fue mancillado y usado para fines propios.

—Auch, que directo.

—Estas enfermo...¡Yo te amaba!—Chillo y lloro con mas fuerza, el azulado solo la miro fijamente sin expresión alguna.

—Y sigueme amando, no te obligo a no hacerlo—sonrió siniestramente—Ahora compartiras ese amor, con muchas otras personas mas.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a unos hombres en traje negro que la exposaron mientras uno le puso una correa en el cuello.

—¿Que hacen? ¡Sueltenme! —uno de los tipos le cubrió la boca mientras ella intentaba forcejear y gritar por ayuda.

—Shh Tranquila Ames, si te portas bien, nada malo sucedera—Beso su frente con cariño— Te voy a extrañar...Llevensela.

Empezó a forcejear y a intentar invocar su martillo pero uno de los hombres le inyectó una jeringa en el cuello, lo cual hizo que se desmaya y fuera escoltada hacia fuera de la casa, sin ser vista por nadie.

—Eres un monstruo...—Soplo humo en su cara.

—Tu también lo eres—se prendió un cigarro y empezó a fumarlo.

—¿Que harás con el zorrito?

—¿Tails?

—Si, deberías también venderlo a los tratantes de blancas.—sugirió.

—Con el no te metas,el es mio... así lo decidí cuando lo marque esa noche.—sonrió arrogante.

— Como tu digas, yo tengo planes que hacer, cuentas pendientes que pagar...con un maldito canciller...—sonrió malicioso mientras apagaba su cigarro.

—Buena suerte con eso...—apago su cigarro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—El amor es ciego, Tails y Amy se enamoraron de ti, a Tails lo tienes como tu puta personal y Amy la vendiste a los narcotraficantes.—Se burló y se dirigió hacia la ventana para salir.

—En esta vida, no debe haber arrepentimientos...—salio de la casa mientras los hombres ponían gasolina alrededor para luego prender en llamas el lugar.

El erizo miro por ultima vez la casa la luego mirar el telefono de Amy, donde se encontraban las fotos, sonrio maliciosamente.

—Oh Sally, ya sabia que me engañabas, por eso me encargaré de ti...pero claro, será para hacerle el favor a una querida amiga tuya y mia—Río siniestramente.

Desde ese día, se reporto a Amy como desaparecida, la policía empezó a buscarla y la princesa fingia preocupación por su "Querida amiga" mientras que amy pasaba el mayor de los infiernos siendo abusada por miles de hombres, golpeada, violada y obligada a bailar o a servirles a muchas personas con su cuerpo completamente desnudo, haciendo las cosas mas inmorales que nadie pueda imaginar, ahora se encontraba en una jaula, esperando para ser vendida como un _"Pet"_ una mascota sexual, estaba exhausta, ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar y había perdido toda esperanza.

Fue llevada hacia un salón donde fue presentada ante un monton de personas con mascaras y con ropa de adinerado, estaba temblando y con la cabeza agachada, escuchaba como el presentador hablaba de ella y la tocaba imprudenmente para luego escuchar cuanto daban por ella, se sentiría alagada de cuanto dinero estaban dando por su cuerpo pero la verdad es que era denugrante, escucho un numero mas algo y la palabra vendido.

No quiso ver quien la había comprado, escucho unos parde tacones acercarse, puso ver unos lindos zapatos negros y una larga tela roja que parecía ser el vestido, sintió como agarraban de la cadena de la correa de su cuello y jalaban de ella para que levantara la cabeza, se sorprendio cuando vio un rostro familiar.

—R-Rouge... —murmuro.

—Pero que linda _Pet_ me he encontrado~

Esta historia continuara muy pronto...

Día 8: "Humillar, Ofender" [X]

Continuar...


	9. Día 9: Humillar en Publico

**_~Manna~_**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este contenido podría contener violencia, práctica masoquistas y pegging. (Si no saben que es, investiguen XD).**

La música estaba a todo dar, el sonido de las bocinas inundaba toda la sala mientras la banda tocaba con todas sus fuerzas la música que está tocando, era una banda llamada "S.S.A." (Star Second Ark), quienes estaban en un bar muy famoso en la ciudad tocando su primer sencillo que les hizo exitoso _"He look so perfect",_ se encontraba conformada por Manic el Baterista, Mina La cantante, Sonic el guitarrista, Shadow el Bajista, Sonia la Tecladista, Espió el Saxofonista y el manager Ash.

_-"Tu Labial es una obra de arte, tengo tu nombre tatuado en mi corazón flechado, Oh, qué tan bajo caí por ti"_-Canto Mina al final de la canción, recibiendo aplausos y ovaciones del público.

-Este fue S.S.A amigos, nos veremos la próxima semana en la Emerald Plaza en vivo-Habló el presentador mientras la banda salía del escenario.

-Eres una estúpida Mina, fallaste la segunda nota ¡¿No puedes hacer algo bien?!-Gritó Manic con furia hacia su novia.

-Lo siento, yo...me había olvidado de la letra-habló Mina encogiéndose temerosamente.

-Oye ella lo hizo bien, no tienes por qué andar reclamando-gruñó el otro moongoose muy enojado por como trataban a su amiga.

-Tú no te metas, ella es mi novia y puedo hablarle como se me antoje-golpeo fuerte la mesa y agarró un vaso de Tequila que había y se lo tomó todo de golpe.

-Estas borracho, deberías parar de tomar antes y después de cada concierto-hablo sonia poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, se encontraba furiosa por la actitud de su hermano.

-Tsk, tú no te metas estirada-escupió Manic.

-Oye no le hables así a nuestra hermana-hablo Sonic en modo de regaño contra Manic.

-Como sea, todo es culpa de Mina. Es una inútil que no canta bien-exclamó apuntando a la mencionada.

-Lo siento cariño, prometo mejorar-habló bajando sus orejas y sonriendo amablemente.

-Mina lo hizo bien, ¿Tu que sabes?-La morada se cruzó de brazos mirándolo condescendiente.

-Solo soy honesto, si nadie se lo dije nunca mejorará esta inútil-hablo mientras agarraba del brazo de Mina.

-A, ¿Dónde vas?

-Me la llevaré a casa

-A no, estas borracho y no queremos que maltrates a Mina-lo apartó de ella y Manic la empujo bruscamente-Eres un violento abusador, como puedes ser mi hermano.

-Ya somos dos-gruñó fuerte mirándola desafiante.

-Ya basta los dos, pelear no solucionara nada. Manic debes controlar tu carácter, eso no te llevara a nada-hablo Espio con su semblante serio y sus palabras de calma, intentando tranquilizar la situación en la que se encontraban todos.

-Da igual, vamos Mina -la jalo bruscamente hacia la salida sin escuchar las quejas de su hermana.

\- ¿Porque tenemos un hermano abusador?-dijo Sonia antes de irse a su camerino, mientras Espio y Sonic suspiraban pesadamente.

Un novio abusador, que critica, maltrata y molesta a su novia por todo, diciéndole que es un inútil, una buena para nada, que es un error y recalcando lo estúpida que es frente a muchas personas, eso lo convierte en un abusador pero...la verdad es muy distinta...

En el cuarto de un departamento de la ciudad se encontraba sobre una cama Manic, en posición de boca abajo, sus piernas estaban separadas por un palo de metal, atado de las muñecas hacia su espalda, los ojos vendados, con el trasero levantado, tenía una jaula de castidad sobre su miembro y era azotado del culo con un látigo.

Quien lo golpeaba era nada menos que la moongoose, quien estaba vestida con un traje de cuero negro, con los pechos descubiertos ropa interior de lencería, medias largas de un oscuro transparente y unas botas de tacón de cuero, esta tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, azotando con fuerza las nalgas.

\- ¿Te gusto humillarme de esa manera?-volvió a azotar sus nalgas-debió de haberte gustado decirme lo inútil y patética que soy ¿no?-volvió a azotar con más fuerza su trasero contra el látigo.

-Lo siento ama ¡Ah! Fui un niño muy malo ¡Ah! Merezco ser castigado ¡Ah!-gritaba y sollozaba mientras su trasero era azotado con mucha más fuerza hasta enrojecerse.

-Por supuesto que serás castigado mi indisciplinado niño-dejó el látigo y lo volteo viendo su erección-Como te atreves a mostrarte de una manera tan inmoral ante tu ama-aplasto su miembro y lo pisoteó con sus botas de tacón, luego empezó a golpear con la punta de este sus testículos, marcando con sus zapatos.

El dolor era de alguna manera algo placentero, su miembro estaba duro y deseaba ser liberado pero aquella prisión de castidad no se lo permitía y sus ansias de llegar aumentaba cada vez que su novia golpeaba sus testículos y su miembro con su zapato.

\- ¡Ah! A-Ama castígame más ¡Ah!-decía entre jadeos mientras empezaba a babear.

-Pedazo de mierda, solo eres una basura...-piso con más fuerza la entrepierna de Manic mientras este sacaba la lengua del dolor tan placentero que la mongoose le causaba.

-Lo siento ama ¡Ah! merezco ser castigado ¡Ah!-lloriqueando de placer mientras gemía con más fuerza.

-Oh, serás castigado-dejo de pisotearlo y se acercó hacia un cofre mientras la venda de Manic se salía, levanto la vista un momento para ver a Mina con un _strap on_, un arnés con un enorme consolador de plástico en forma de pene parado.

-Es hora de que el niño aprenda de disciplina-sonrío maliciosamente mientras se acercaba hacia Manic este solo lo miraba sonriendo sabiendo lo que venia, sintio como apretaban sus nalgas abriendolas y tocando con sus dedos su agujero.

-Tu interior es tan estrecho, húmeda y pequeña, como toda una puta-metió un segundo dedo en su entrada y empezó a embestirlo, haciendo círculos, tijeras y estirando sus dedos, luego los saco y uso un tercer dedo para embestir más rápido.

-Ah Ama Ah dame más ama ah-gimiendo y jadeando más rápido por los toques que le daban en su entrada.

-A mí no me das ordenes-quita sus dedos y se posiciona sobando aquel dildo sobre su estrecha entrada-has sido un niño muy malo, por eso ahora serás mi perra-entro de golpe en su interior.

\- ¡Ah! D-Duele -Arquea su espalda y sacó la lengua cuando empezaron a moverse más rápido en su interior.

-Estas siendo violado por una mujer, eres un hombre siendo violado por una mujer por el culo ¿Cómo se siente eso?-le dio una nalgada mientras aumentaba sus embestidas.

-Ah ama dame más, castígame más fuerte-sonreía de placer mientras mina aumenta las embestidas que daba en contra su trasero.

-Eres mi perra ahora, una perra maldita pasiva-lanzó una carcajada mientras salía y volvía entrar con más fuerza en su interior, chocando una y otra vez con su próstata.

-Ah si allí justo allí mi ama-sollozo y babeo de placer mientras chocaban contra el con más fuerza.

-Tu próstata se sienta bien, ¿te encanta ser mi perra cariño?-le jalo bruscamente de las púas para quedar frente a su cara- ¡DIME QUE TE ENCANTA SER MI PERRA!

-S-Si ama, me encanta ser tu perra ¡SOY TU PERRA!-decía Manic sumergido en el inmenso placer de las embestidas de su ahora ama.

-Así me gusta maldita perra-empezó a abofetearlo mientras se movía con más rapidez, saliendo y volvió a entrar con más fuerza chocando contra su próstata. Este solo gemía y jadeaba por tanto placer y dolor que recibía, se sentía en el paraíso, un paraíso donde era humillado de una manera gloriosa.

-Ama ya no puedo más Ah -grito Manic sintiendo un enorme choque eléctrico golpear contra su espina, se corre en su interior ya que la jaula le impedía correrse hacia fuera, su, ahora dominante, novia lo miraba muy complacida sabiendo que se había corrido hacia dentro y no hacia afuera.

-Te corristes como las mujeres manic~ has sido una verdadera perra hoy -sale de él y vuelve a acercarse en el cofre-siempre haces que tu ama se enoje, haces que ella se vuelva la mala cuando el malo eres tú. Pero tranquilo, tu ama siempre va a disciplinarte a los niños malos como tú-se volteo teniendo un nuevo dildo en el arnés, mucho más grande de unos 40 centímetros.

-Ama...Castígame mucho, soy un niño indisciplinado-suplicado mientras caía al suelo del dolor de su retaguardia y se arrastraba por el suelo para besarle los pies.

-Prepárate porque esta noche serás mi perra.

[...]

-Bien muchachos, quiero que estén listos para este concierto. Es importante y no queremos ninguna falla-hablo Ash mientras todo el grupo asentía y agarraba sus instrumentos.

-Buena suerte Mina, tu canción será un éxito-hablo Sonia tomándole del hombro y sonriéndole amablemente.

-Muchas gracias, pero es nuestra canción-sonrió gentilmente causando ternura.

-Solo esperemos que no lo arruines con tu voz chillona-hablo Manic con descaro.

-Cállate Manic, ella lo hará bien-hablo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, si, si, a un lado-empujó a mina a un lado de la habitación llevándose muchas miradas desaprobatorias por aquel acto.

\- ¿Estas bien Mina?-pregunto ayudando a la magosta a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien -sonrió y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Agh-el erizo se retorció y se agarró el estómago por la descarga de energía que había sentido en su parte baja.

-Manic, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Espio preocupado.

-S-Si...estoy bien-dijo mientras se enderezaba con las piernas temblorosas, luego miró a mina de reojo quien le sonreía quien tenía aún la mano dentro de su bolsillo, y era porque allí estaba el control del vibrador que estaba en el recto de Manic

\- ¡Chicos, nos toca!-gritó Sonic y todos fueron al escenario.

Empezaron a tocar una nueva canción _"I Like You Boy"_ todos estaban dando lo mejor en ese concierto, pero en las ultimas notas mina deslizo su mano por aquel bolsillo y oprimió el botón del control que aumentaba la intensidad, lo cual causo que varios choques eléctricos cruzaran por toda la espina dorsal de Manic, y como consecuencias se equivocó en unas cuantas notas. Después de terminar la canción y recibir los bien merecidos aplausos, salieron del escenario muy felices, aunque el chico seguía con el vibrador encendido y sus piernas le temblaban demasiado.

-Al final el que fallo fuiste tú-lanzo una risilla mirando a su hermano fruncir el ceño.

-Callate...

-Ya chicos, cálmense. Lo importante es que logramos tocar con éxito, ahora solo debemos darnos un descanso para volver a tocar otra vez-hablo el cobalto hacia los demás quienes asintieron y se fueron a su camerino.

Una vez que Manic entró a su camerino privado, se dirigió al baño y se bajó los pantalones. Tenía aquella jaula de castidad sobre su miembro y un condón colgando de su entrada donde esta aquel vibrador, se lo quitó y suspiro un poco de alivio pero no podía correrse por la jaula ya que estaba con llave y el no la tenía.

Pero aunque le daba vergüenza haber sido_ "Humillado Público"_ sentía mucho placer por eso, no podía evitarlo porque era un maldito masoquista, se subió de nuevo los pantalones y salió del baño, solo para encontrarse con Mina cerrando la puerta y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-Hiciste que tu ama sea humillada nuevamente y fallaste en un importante concierto ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?-sonrío con malicia mientras levantaba su falda mostrando el mismo arnés de consolador, sabía lo que seguía y se encontraba muy feliz, porque era lo que más necesitaba.

-Si ama, Castígame por favor que he sido una perra muy mala.

-Quítate los pantalones y date la vuelta, tengo que disciplinarte~-hablo Mina mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex.

-A la orden ama-se bajó los pantalones y se recostó sobre una mesa mostrándole el trasero con las piernas separadas.

-Así me gusta pequeña perra.

La relación de ambos era extraña, a los ojos de los demás, Manic sería visto como un novio agresivo, que siempre maltrataba y humillaba en público a su novia pero no era como todos pensaban, porque la verdad Mina es la abusadora y él es solo un esclavo que es humillado, pisoteado y golpeado, por su querida y sádica ama.

Una relación que no es como todos piensan.

Dia 9: "Humillar en Público" [X]

Continuará...

**ACLARACIONES:**

**La canción _"He look so perfect" _es una referencia a la canción _"She look so perfect"_ de 5 second of Summer, y la canción "I Like you Boy" es de Anna Clendening. Y, la banda "S.S.A" es un juego de palabras que invente, no existe esa banda asi que no busquen porque sino les saldrá _"The U.S. __Social Security Administration", cuando puse el nombre de la banda no sabia que significaba hasta que me dio curiosidad y lo busque._**


End file.
